


Screw the Prophecy I Do What I Want

by TropicalHalo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternative title: Everyone says fuck you to the gods and makes their own happy ending, Ardyn Izunia Being Ardyn Izunia, Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fix-It, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Get ready there are a lotta tags kiddies, Good Parent Regis Lucis Caelum, Group chat, Happy Ending, He's earned it after all the shit he's been through, How Do I Tag, Level 99 Chocobros, M/M, Noctis has a potty mouth, Nyx Ulric Lives, Other, Parent Cor Leonis, Prompto and Luna meet, Prophecy Who?, Ravus has rabbies, Regis Lucis Caelum is a Troll, Requited Unrequited Love, Screw Destiny, Slow Burn, So much pining like 15+ years worth of pining, Texting, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, justice for luna, killing gods, papa cor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicalHalo/pseuds/TropicalHalo
Summary: Oh yeah, and did he mention this whole “Prophecy” thing was a big sham constructed by some sicko of a god for his own twisted amusement? What the fuck? So that was it, just some elaborate spectacle for the Astrals to watch for the fuck of it?Like really, just fuck destiny and fuck the Astrals.Noctis decided he wasn’t going to let the gods have their satisfaction of fulfilling the prophecy. Fuck the Prophecy and fuck Bahamut.Or, our favorite chocobros get thrown back in time, kill gods,  everyone gets their happy ending, and there's a group chat, letters, and love and chaos with this group of friends and man-children, and all around feels and love as our cast fight for their happiness.
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia & Gladiolus Amicitia & Iris Amicitia, Gladiolus Amicitia & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Ravus Nox Fleuret, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum & Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 60
Kudos: 199





	1. Prologue

Sometimes your destiny is greatness, sometimes it’s a call to action. Some people are destined to be the greatest minds of their generation, some are destined to accomplish never before done feats, others are destined to lead normal lives happily contributing in their own way to society. 

Or, if you’re Noctis, your destiny was to kill another man who was a puppet of fate as much as you, sit on a godsdamned chair, die to get rid of a Scourge the gods refused to deal with, kill the previously mentioned man again in the afterlife for fuck all, and then remain in the after life while your best friends, your brothers dealt with rebuilding your kingdom after 10 god forsaken years of continuous darkness.

Oh yeah, and did he mention this whole “Prophecy” thing was a big sham constructed by some sicko of a god for his own twisted amusement? What the fuck? So that was it, just some elaborate spectacle for the Astrals to watch for the fuck of it? 

Like really, just fuck destiny and fuck the Astrals.

Noctis decided he wasn’t going to let the gods have their satisfaction of fulfilling the prophecy. Fuck the Prophecy and fuck Bahamut.

* * *

He was lying on something soft and warm, the kind of warmth he never wanted to get up from. He felt safe curled up in these blankets...blankets? Wasn’t he just sitting on the throne in the Citadel? Or was he in the afterlife? Slowly Noctis opened his heavy eyes, he groaned feeling the familiar feeling of grogginess overcoming him. 

The King of Kings blinked away sleep and found himself staring up at a ceiling, a very familiar ceiling. Noctis’s eyes widened and slowly he turned his head to the right, still half asleep, where he came face to face with an alarm clock that read 6:03 am and his old cell phone plugged into a charger. Further behind it he saw furniture, bookshelves, and other old belongings of his, including his Carbuncle charm he had lost when he was swallowed by that Astrals damned rock. Now he’s fully awake and sits up, heart beat picking up. 

He was back in Insomnia in the past, he did it, he traveled back. The King,( Prince?) grabbed his phone on the bedside and checked the year: M.E 751, fifteen years years in the past. 

Noctis slowly gets out of bed, his head felt like it was spinning. He was back in Insomnia years before its fall, that means everyone was safe and alive. He takes a deep breath, inhale 5 seconds, exhale 5 seconds. 

“I’m home, and I guess I’m up pretty early for once. Specs will have a field day.” He whispers to no one in particular, then Noctis suddenly peeks out the window and his breath hitches.

The sun peeked over the horizon, bathing the world in it’s beautiful orange light, the sky decorated in shades of orange, red, and pink in the morning. Tears blurred the king’s vision and he let out a small sob as more tears escaped his eyes. 

A sunrise, the first he’d seen in ten years and it was beautiful, shining on Lucis it’s incandescent rays. His heart swelled, spilling over in more tears. How many sunrises over Insomnia had he slept through as a boy? The sight of the sun rising over his people’s land filled him with more emotion than he could bear. They fought so hard for this light, now he was here and he was going to safeguard it, make sure that light never went out again. 

He wipes his eyes after collecting himself finally and gazes out at the horizon one last time, a serene smile on his face, before turning and heading back inside. His alarm clock went off and Noctis slammed the off button then opened his phone and checked the calendar. 

The former king, now prince again, blinked once, twice, three times at the label on the calendar: First Day of School. Noctis looks up at his closet doors, the uniform hanging out on the door and he groans. “Come on, I have to go to school? I’m a thirty year old man and I saved the world, I should be dead, not pursuing academia." 

The grumbling continued for all of ten more seconds before he quieted. He wasn't a king now, he was just a prince who also happened to be a first year in high school, he would get to meet Prompto again. Noctis's smile drops from his face as he walks on auto pilot to the bathroom. 

"That's right….Prompto wouldn't remember those 10 years in this time." There was a pang in his chest at that thought. He chose to go back in time before this mess began because he wanted to give his friends and his people a better future and stick it to those damn Astrals. He was the only one who remembered the future, but he would have to be okay with that.

Noctis turned on the faucet and splashed some water on his face before looking up at his reflection where he was greeted with the face of his 15 year old self. He stood up straighter, examining his appearance. "Huh, not as much acne as I remember." _And baby fat too!_ Is what Galdio, the Gladio he knew, would have teasingly said if he were here. _Quite a difference isn't it?_ He could almost hear Ignis's voice clear as day. _Haha! Hey, at least one lady likes it._ Prompto would chime in. 

The prince shakes his head. He shouldn't think that way, at the end of the day his friends would always be themselves and he could always become friends with them again, just like before. Noctis turns his attention to his reflection. "Hey there me, I guess it's just the two of us now huh? We're on our own." 

Noct grimaces and begins to brush his teeth. This was sad, he was a thirty year old man in a teenager's body talking to his reflection- His eyes widened, a _teenager's body._ "I gotta go through puberty _again_ fuck!" He swore loudly and groans into his hands. 

A few minutes later Noctis stands in front of the mirror looking at his uniform. The nostalgia hit hard at the sight, so many days of high school spent with his friends. He missed those days, and while he was on a mission here he was excited to be able to live that portion of his life out again. 

He could change things, cherish those moments he took for granted. The alarm clock sat on his bedside table, Noctis gave it one last glance 6:23 am before taking a deep breath and opening the door. There gods to kill, people to save, and a traitor he needed to catch.

* * *

_"Iggy, on your right!"_

_"Much obliged Prompto."_

_There was the sound of a roar and suddenly Gladio was standing in front of him, shielding him from an incoming attack. "Careful Prompto!"_

_There were daemons everywhere, crawling out from their hiding places, with only one goal: Kill the King._

_Like hell any of them were gonna let that happen. Prompto grit his teeth and fire a barrage of bullets at one daemon who clawed its way too close for comfort._

_"They got reinforcements at 10 o' clock !" Ignis tosses a dagger at another daemon as Prompto yells. "Whatever happens, we can't let them reach Noct!"_

_Gladio grunt and kicks away another daemon, knocking it back his shield. "Iggy is right! We're not gonna let anyone near Noct!"_

_Greif hung in the air, they wouldn’t let these daemons close to their king’s, their friend’s body._

_Then there's a loud bang, a roar_ , _and a blind flash of white light as everything fades away into silence._

….and the silence is broken by a "Kweh!" Prompto groans, not quite registering the noise. His head felt foggy and he was dizzy. "Kweh! Kweh! Kweh!" Breaks through the fog.

Prompto's eyes are closed, but the noise draws his attention. "Mm th'fuck?" He mumbled confusedly, what the fuck was that noise? "Kweh! Kweh! Kweh!" Hang on, why was he so warm? He looks down and sees bedsheets. Oh, that made sense. " _Kweh! Kweh ! Kweh!"_ Prompto finally scowls and slams his hand on the alarm. 

Or he would have had he not seen the alarm clock covered in Chocobo stickers. The last time he ‘d seen that alarm clock was when he lived in Insomn..ia. Prompto gasps in realization as he whipped his head around. He was in his old house?! 

“Wh-what’s going on?! How am I here?!” The blonde shot out of bed and checked his phone M.E 751. Prompto sets down his phone, mind completely blank, hands shaking. Wh-what was he doing here? What was happening?! 

He could hear his heartbeat thudding loudly in his ears, causing a pounding in his head. There was his own harsh breathing turning into high pitched whistles and stuttered gasps and his phone slipped from his hand onto the floor. 

Was this a dream? A sick sort of joke? Was he dead hallucinating? No this was real, far too real. How was this possible? He was alone, no Gladio or Iggy in sight and Noct-

Okay Prompto, you can’t fall apart here. He takes a deep breath _1, 2, 3,_ exhale _4, 5,6._ “Alright so let’s review Prompto.” His eyes flutter open, he hadn’t even realized he shut them. “You were fighting daemons at the bottom of the steps to the Citadel, guarding your best friend with your other 2 best friends to the bitter end when there was a loud flash of everything faded away. Now..” 

His voice trails off as he glances up and catches the sight of his uniform and his reflection, flat hair, lean, goatee-free 15-year-old Prompto. “Now you’re back in your old childhood house, decidedly _not_ dead, 15 years in the past alone. Cool, wonder if Gladio or Iggy came back.” His head felt like it was spinning. “First thing’s first, gotta find Noct.” Noct was alive, safe here in Insomnia. Prompto needed to find him and figure out if he remembered, if not he would befriend Noct again and guide him.

Prompto’s legs felt like jelly beneath him as he collapsed onto the floor in relief. Noct was safe and alive. Silently Prompto turned his head up to the ceiling, sending a silent prayer of thanks to the Astrals for giving him this time with his best friend- even if he didn’t know him yet. 

A few more deep breaths and Prompto grabs his towel before beelining to the shower. He needed a distraction and a hot shower was just what the doctor ordered. 

When he stepped into the warm water he almost had to bite back tears. A warm shower was a rarity during the Long Night and electricity had to be rationed for the most critical appliances: lights. Prompto would normally let the younger children and refugees use the hot water, it was a small comfort, but it proved to do wonders for their spirits. 

Back in Insomnia, er now? Prompto loved taking a warm shower, letting the water away the ache in his muscles or the thoughts that plague his mind as he washed his hair and sang at the top of his lungs. 

Sometimes he would sing while in shower while over at Noct’s house or when they got a hotel room on the road and he would hear the prince belt out lyrics from the living room or his bedroom which devolved into them screaming lyrics at each other through the door. 

Gladio would join in sometimes, his deep baritone voice becoming high pitched as they all sang loud and obnoxious. And when he came out of the shower and dressed Ignis-

Prompto falters, Ignis would have just shook his head fondly and asked Prompto to help him with whatever he was doing. His heart constricts, he and Ignis had grown so close during the Long Night. A few months into the Long Night Gladio started doing more frequent hunts and training Iris and Prompto stayed with Ignis while he helped the man adjust to living his life in perpetual darkness. 

They went through everything together, they were together through the hunts where Prompto took more hits for Ignis than he could count and Ignis had saved his ass more times than he could count. 

They were together through the nights when one woke up screaming and sobbing while the other came bounding into their room and held them tightly and whispered reassurances until they fell asleep both with tear streaked faces and serene expressions hiding hurt beneath them.

They were together through the times filled with laughter as they played music from a battery powered radio and cooked trying to make their own light in the darkness. Prompto’s singing voice filled the apartment while Ignis smiled softly at him before shaking his head fondly and resuming his cutting or stirring. 

Then Prompto would dag him to dance along to the music, convincing him to do silly moves with him until they were breathless with laughter. Ignis would wrap him into a hug and thank him for a laugh while Prompto melted in his unknowing arms, content to have just this with Ignis.

Together through the horror stricken nights when they lost their friends, good men, children; together through the rainy days they stayed inside with Prompto on one side of the couch and Ignis on the other sipping coffee; together when Ignis went out hunting on his own and returned with a 3-inch wide wound and Prompto scolded him through tears while cracking a potion over the wound.

(When Prompto asked him through tears why he had done it he only said “To prove I’m still Ignis.” And Prompto almost kissed the man right then and there, because for someone so smart he acted like such a reckless idiot and that only made him fall for the older man even more.)

Together through the nights of frustration when Ignis couldn’t quite hit the target or still tripped and stumbled, when he couldn’t quite read the braille and threw the book out of frustration and broke a frame. Prompto had cleaned up the frame pieces and gently reassured Ignis it was okay while he apologized repeatedly. 

Together with Gladio, Iris, and Talcott at havens where they camped and Prompto whipped out his guitar and they song loudly through the darkness, loudly until their throats were raw and hoarse, and they were breathless but surviving, _surviving and living through hell where everything hurt but they had to laugh or else the alternative would leave them more heartbroken than before._

Tears were flowing freely down Prompto’s eyes and he let out a pathetic little sob. He wanted Ignis, even now how he yearned for his friend. He swallowed a choking sob, and tries to forget, focusing on the warm water instead. A few more minutes found Prompto reluctantly coming out the shower and pulling on his uniform. 

He checked the clock, 6:37 am, morning. Then Prompto’s eyes widened and he rushed to his window and he saw it. 

The sun rises over the horizon drowning Insomnia in its majesty. Light, sunlight warm and whole everywhere. Prompto’s eyes welled with tears, they fought so hard for this light, so many days spent in darkness wondering when they would ever see the light of day. He fantasized about that day, and now it had come and it was all so much. 

He lets out a watery laugh, then starts laughing uncontrollably with his whole body. There were tears running down his eyes as he let out real giggles and his sides _burned_ but he didn’t care, it was dawn. He sat there, bathing the morning light. “We did it boys.” He muttered to no one but himself with a small smile. “We can make things different this time, keep this light.” 

Finally he composed himself enough to make himself some breakfast and throw his shoes on. High school huh? If he remembered correctly this was the first day. _‘Great I gotta go through puberty again. You have got to be shitting me. Okay Prompto, just act the way teenage you did, you don’t know if anyone else remembers the future, so just go find Noct.’_

He nodded to himself satisfied with that plan and then threw the door open and stepped into the sunlight for the first time in 10 years. Maybe a run would help clear his head.

* * *

“Gladdyyy, wake up Gladdy!” Gladio winced at the loud voice and he sits up and opens his eyes and immediately spots several things wrong with the picture.

First off, he was face to face with a pouting 10-year-old Iris instead of his 25-year-old Demon Slayer of a sister. 

Two, he was sitting in his old bed in his old room in Insomnia, a very soft cushy bed.

“Iris what happened to you?” Three, his voice sounded much, _much_ young.

The little Iris pouts and crosses her arms, glaring at her brother but really she looked more a grumpy moogle. “Nothing, Gladdy you meanie! Just hurry and get ready, Jared made breakfast.” 

“He’s alive?!” Gladio stands abruptly and Iris squawks as he almost knocks her over, but Gladio steadies her. “Of course he’s alive, he’s not that old! Did you hit your head?” 

That couldn’t be right, could it? Unless he...Gladio swallows, his mouth felt dry all of a sudden. “Iris what’s today?” She looks up at him perplexed. “Today is Noct’s first day of high school and you’re supposed to meet him for training later.”

Gladio sucks in a breath and freezes. That was 15 years ago, what was he doing here in the past? Something weird was going on here. Wasn’t he just at the Citadel and Noct he...he was alive and safe in Insomnia. Relief washed over him, Noct was alive! 

He wasn’t sure what he was doing in Insomnia 15 years in the past, but he was still the Sheild and he would protect Noctis. Iris had left sometime during his minor freak out and he was left alone, on autopilot Gladio began to do his old routine from when he was still living in Insomnia.

He catches the sight of his reflection, scar free with short hair. He looked so young, nothing like the battle hardened warrior that survived the end of the world. He didn’t want to think about this right now, he wasn’t even sure if he had come back alone or not so instead he pulled on his old Crowngarud outfit when his phone dinged. 

The Shield picked up and saw a text from Ignis.’

 **Ignis:** _Good morning Gladio, would you please pick up Noct from school this afternoon for training?_

Ignis being business as usual, perhaps he didn’t remember then. Gladio frowns, he looked over his list of contacts and didn’t see Prompto’s name. Right, he and Noct hadn’t met yet, so he and Ignis hadn’t met the blond either. 

He swallowed a lump in his throat that left a damn bitter taste on his tongue. His brothers had no idea what they had gone through together in the future, and Prompto and Ignis had no idea who the other was. It was bizarre to think of those two separated after all the years they spent together, it didn’t feel right., none of this felt right. 

**Gladio:** _Yeah, don’t sweat it. You wanna come with?_

 **Ignis** **_:_ ** _Yes._

It was almost 7 am and Gladio glanced at the window and almost dropped his phone. The sunrise was there. Gladio’s breath hitched again, he never thought he’d get to the sight of Insomnia at sunrise again, it was so beautiful. 

Whether or not the Shield spent the next couple of minutes fighting back tears and failing miserably at the sight of the dawn is no one’s business but his own. 

Finally he went downstairs and Gladio came face to face with Jared and his father and he stared at the men. Clarus looks up from where he had been smiling down at Iris “Ah good morning Gladio.” His father smiled and Jared set down a plate for Gladio.

Tears blurred Gladio’s vision and he gulped, shaking a bit. Before he could stop himself he was already at his father’s side and threw his arms around him. 

The older Amicitia was taken aback by Gladio’s sudden hold, but wraps an arm around his son. “M-morning Dad.” Gladio murmurs and then pulls Iris into the hug. “What ever has gotten into Gladio?” His son pulls back and smiles apologetically.

“Sorry Dad, I just haven’t seen you in a long while and missed you.” Iris hugs her brother’s side. “Yeah! You’re never home Daddy!” Clarus frowns, he supposed he had been spending quite a lot of time with his charge, when was the last time him and his children had spent some time together? 

“You’re right, that is unacceptable. Tell you what, when I’m done with duty tonight, we’ll go out and have a nice dinner.” Gladio perks and Iris cheers. “Can Jared and Talcott come?” Clarus smiles and nods. “I don’t see why not.” 

“Now, now don’t let breakfast get cold.” Jared smiles serenely, Gladio smiles fondly, he missed Jared dearly too. “Thank you Jared, and you Moogle have to eat.” He pokes his little sister and Iris pouts and jabs him back.

He could think about what was happening to him later, for now he just wanted to eat this breakfast and make good use of the time he had. 

* * *

The first thing Ignis notices when he wakes up is that he’s in a bed, his eyes are still shut, but that didn’t make much of a difference. What had happened after that loud noise?

Briefly Ignis wondered if he was dead, but then dismissed the silly notion. They must’ve been rendered unconscious and someone had come to collect the fou-three of them. He swallows thickly, Noctis….Noct gave his life for everyone, he became a true king and died one too. Ignis swung his legs around the side of the bed and stood. He felt around and found a smooth bedside desk as well as an alarm. 

Over the last 10 years he had adapted to living in the dark, he took pride in how far he has come. He had Prompto and Gladio for that. They were patient with him and when Gladio went off on his own to be with his sister Prompto had stayed with him. 

Ignis smiles faintly, Prompto...ever since Altissia he had been nothing but patient and kind with Ignis despite his frustrations with his blindness.

He could recall when Prompto had pulled him aside shortly after he recovered from his injury and asked Ignis to stay close to him (something Ignis took very seriously), how he had stayed by Ignis’s side when tensions were high during the aftermath and through the malboro. During the Long Night Prompto encouraged him to pick up cooking again and he took pictures to document his progress. Even when Ignis had flung a book in a fit of frustration and shattered a framed photo, Prompto just smiled and told him it was alright as the blonde cleaned up the glass so Ignis wouldn’t hurt himself.

He was light in the Long Night, he guided Ignis, a gentle presence that never strayed too far. 

When they had first met and Prompto had given him a shy smile when Noct nudged his smile, Ignis’s first thought had been: _It’s impossible not to smile along with him._ As he returned the younger male’s smile with a reserved one of his own. 

Perhaps he should have realized then the hold Prompto Argentum would have on him.

Ignis paused when a familiar smell reached his nose, cologne and old books. It was a nostalgic smell from his youth. Memories came back and Ignis found himself feeling a mix of nostalgia and confusion, he hadn’t smelled this in over 15 years…

Not since...Ignis froze, his heart pounding in his chest at the wild idea. Now the afterlife idea was sounding more and more plausible. The scent was painfully familiar because it was his uncle’s, but he had been dead 15 years. 

Perhaps he had lost his life after that bang and flash, but he didn’t register any pain. He takes a few steps forward and feels something warm on his face. 

Ignis reached up to touch his face and then his mouth formed an “o” shape. It felt smooth, he felt around a little more, there was no scar tissue anywhere. “Ho-how?” This can’t be real he-

The realization shakes his very core as the warmth invades his face and Ignis frantically feels around, he knocks something that sounds like books over and his hands reach the glass of a window. His hands shook as he turns his head forward and there’s red beneath his eyelids where the warmth is. 

He hadn’t picked up light changes this well since… Ignis gulps as hope and anxiety wells in his chest, his heart felt like it was going to burst. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm his breathing down. ‘ _Pull it together Scientia, you don’t know if you can see or not. It would be best not to get your hopes up.”_

Then Ignis concentrates and counts to ten before he slowly opens his eyes and it’s _bright_ there’s light! Ignis blinks a few more times then he _sees_ it, the sunrise. He gasps and his hands fly to his mouth, tears blur his visions and he wipes them away frantically and keeps his eyes glued to the sight of the orange sky, pink clouds, yellows and purples, the moon visible as it sets in the other side of the sky. 

And Ignis sobs and laughs hysterically, triumphantly. Cries until he can’t breath anymore, until his legs collapse under his weight, but he doesn't care. He can see and the dawn was beautiful, more beautiful than anything he had ever witnessed. 

He can see the clouds, put an image to the sun beating against his face, and it was Insomnia, he was in Insomnia. How was he in Insomnia? Ignis’s head was spinning and it was all too much, but he soaked it all in greedily like a starving man, committing every detail to memory as if he’ll blink and lose it. 

Finally the situation caught up to Ignis and he turned away from the window reluctantly when he heard something ding. He turns back to the bed, his bed in his old room in his uncle’s home. Ignis walked over and picked up his phone and saw a randomly new article notification, nothing important but the date caught attention April 3, M.E. 751, 15 years ago.

“It appears that I’ve traveled into the past.” He aloud to no one in particular, then he holds up his phone to speak into the mic. “Open calendar.” But his phone doesn’t do anything, right he didn’t need voice commands. Ignis squints at the blurry text and then looks around and finds his old spectacles. 

“There old things served me well.” He murmurs and he examines them, it was a nostalgic sight, he could see all the fine details of the spectacles he never noticed before, the slightly uneven bend of the glasses arms, how the one lens was over to slightly scratched. He puts them on and everything is suddenly much clearer, but still bright. That will take some getting used to again.

He checks the calendar app on his phone and sure enough today was the first day of Noct’s first year of high school, making Ignis 17 years old. “Okay Scientia, you traveled back into the past 15 years, you have no idea what you’re doing here or why you’re here, but N-noct is alive-” 

He chokes down a sob, Noctis, his charge, his brother was alive and safe. Everyone was safe, Insomnia was still here, everyone was alive. He finds himself holding his phone to his chest and bowing his head, taking a few deep breaths to compose himself. 

If he was truly 15 years in the past then that meant-There’s the sound of clinking dishes in the kitchen and Ignis gasps and rushes out the door into the kitchen, almost tripping and throwing himself into a wall in his mad dash. 

“Ignis! Is something the matter? You’re all frazzled.” A painfully familiar, gentle voice freaks through to Ignis and he turns his head up to see his uncle looking at him concernedly. He swallows and he can see the tears blurring his vision. “U-uncle Ven.” 

His uncle’s small smile is replaced with a frown. “What’s the matter Ignis?” The bespectacled teen shook his head and then made his way over to his uncle and pulling the man into a fierce hug. His uncle chuckled and then carded a hand through his hair, as if he was still a young child, but Ignis found it comforting. “Terrible nightmare Uncle, I lost you, I lost everything.” He murmurs. 

“Sh now, it’s okay, everyone is safe and alive, it was only a nightmare.” But it wasn’t, Ignis jad lived through it, they all had and he wasn’t going to let it happen again. “Thank you Uncle.” He whispers and Uncle Ven only laughs. 

“Any time Iggy, now why don’t you get ready for the day and then we’ll eat breakfast before heading to the castle hm?” Yes, yes he would love to eat breakfast with his uncle again. “Okay.” He found himself saying and then looking down at his phone that was still opened to the calendar app. He wasn’t confident in his ability to drive just yet, so he shoots a text to Gladio asking him to pick Noct up from school. 

Gladio’s response is near instant and Ignis responds that yes, he’ll go with Gladio to get Noct. A large part of the reason, he was ashamed to admit it, was because he needed to see Prompto. Even if he didn’t remember, Ignis hadn’t seen them in so long he just wanted to drink up every detail of his friends’ faces. Was that odd? Oh well, he found he did not care. He had breakfast to attend after a shower.

* * *

Noctis strode through the halls purposefully, he was a man on a mission. On his way to his destination he passed by Kingsglaive Nyx Ulric, he nodded to the glaive and Nyx was taken aback. Noctis walked with the air of a king, regal and unyielding, a commanding presence unlike any normal fifteen-year-old Prince. 

Noctis pauses, right he was still a teenager, he still keeps up the proper posture, but relaxes his face and body. “Morning Nyx.” He greets and the glaive gives him an odd look but then nods. “Good Morning your Highness.” Noctis smiled and waved at him dismissively. 

“Please, just Noctis is fine. Do you know where my father is?” The glaive’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he schooled his face. Was the Prince feeling alright? He almost never went to see the king. “His Majesty is still in his private quarters, you are up rather early your-Noctis.” 

Noctis smirks inwardly, oh he so gonna enjoy fucking with all the staff. “Thank you Nyx.” Then he summoned his engine blade and warped down the hall, taking off into a full blown sprint, leaving the bewildered Glaive behind. “What the fuck?” 

Meanwhile Noct takes off across the Citadel halls, he almost knocks over another poor glaive and maid before he reaches his father's quarters. This was his first order of business, he wasn’t going to waste what precious little time he had with his father ever again, it had one of his biggest regrets. 

The guards at the door shout in surprise as Noctis materializes in front of them with a determined look. “Excuse me, make way for this son!” He doesn’t spare them a second glance before swinging the door open and them slamming his shut as he belines for his father’s bedroom. 

Regis has been sitting in bed looking over some documents when he hears someone yell “HIGHNESS THE DOOR!” And then a slammed door that rattle loudly, before there was a distant shout that grew louder and louder. “DAAAAAAAAD!” 

Then the next instant he found his arms full of his teenager son who presumably warped through the door into his arms. “Noctis!” He laughs at the sight of his son, confused but delighted for his son’s sudden visit and hug. Noctis didn’t let up the hug, holding his father tightly, his father was alive and he was hugging him, he felt like he was going to cry again. 

“Hello son, what brings you here?” Noctis can feel the low rumble of his father’s chest and he chuckles. “Missed you dad, wanted to eat breakfast with you.” Well, what kind of father would he be to deny his son breakfast together on his first day of school? 

“Well, let me get dressed for the day and I’ll join you in the dining hall in a bit?” Noctis, his dear sweet son beams and nods and jumps up. “Don’t be late Dad!” Then he warps out of the room, leaving Regis alone to get ready, before he hears Noctis distant shout of “NOT TODAY ASTRALS!” Huh. Perhaps it was a teenager thing? 

The sun was still rising when Regis entered the dining hall with Clarus and Cor in tow and the King sat down at the table with a delicious breakfast in front of him. Instead of sitting at the other end of the table Noctis takes a seat next to his father much to his father’s surprise. 

Noctis doesn’t comment on it so Regis decided he won’t embarrass his son for fear he leaves him side. A few moments later Regis decides to breach the warm silence. “So are you excited for school son?” 

Noctis snorts and puts down his fork. “I can’t believe I gotta do this _again. I_ am a thirty year old man. What the hell am I going to school for? I could be breaking Luna out right now.” He mumbles, maybe he could make a break for the Regalia and high tail it to Tenebrae, maybe stab Ardyn along the way because _spite_. Regis blinks. “WhaT?” 

Noctis jumps and attempts to correct himself, keyword attempt. “SCHOOL IS GONNA BE GRAND NOTHING WEIRD GOING ON HERE, NO TIME TRAVEL SHENANIGANS NO SIREE BOB SIR AND I’M DEFINITELY **NOT** PLANNING ON JAILBREAKING OR KILLING ANY NOBILITY. Pssshhh.” 

So of course he failed at it. He should've invested in a lying stat or something, did they even had lying stats? “

Uh alright then.” Regis nods slowly, teenagers were so complicated, was he this bad back in the day? Maybe he should ask Clarus. From behind him he heard Clarus cough and Cor presses his lips in a thin line before dismissing himself for training.

“Sorry just got a lot on my mind dad.” Regis nods again, then he eyes glint. “Well Noct I hope you don’t _mind_ sharing your thoughts, maybe it will lighten the load.” Then his son scowls, but there’s no heat behind it. 

“Ugh tfw you’re dad isn’t funny.” Noct rolls his eyes good naturedly. “TFW?” Regis tilts his head and Noct looks up from his pancake. “That feeling when, it’s text-speech.” 

“Ah another teenager thing I don’t understand then, I believe I heard Clarus complaining about how hard it was to understand half of what Iris said because of text-talk.” Noctis hums and then he gets an idea and smiles widely, too widely. 

“I’ll teach you dad. Get out your phone, and I’ll teach you the power of a well placed eggplant emoji.”He whispers conspiratorially. Why did Regis suddenly feel very afraid for Clarus, ah but he would never pass up a chance to mess with his Shield. 

He grins gleefully as his son opens up his texting app and begins to show him some simple abbreviations (abbreves) like OMG, LOL, TFW, TBH, OMW, ILY, BRB, and TTYL. He also learned about emojis and how you could use emojis to make a story, he was particularly fond of the crown emoji and sunglasses one.

The best part of his impromptu lesson with is son was his big smile as he chattered away, showing his father how to text the “right way” this was the most fun he had in a long time and with his son no less. 

Eventually Ventus Scientia alerted them that it was time for Noctis to head to school and the boy frowns.. “I guess I better head out...actually dad do you want to come with me?” Regis felt like he was going to cry, his son wanted him to see him off to school, screw the Council, they could wait. 

“Of course son, let me get my casual clothes on.” He smiled gleefully and Noct turns red from embarrassment. “Come on dad, don’t cry.” The poor king was overwhelmed and nods, then disappears out the hall and then a few minutes he returns and Noct groans when he sees the shirt he’s wearing, suddenly feeling very much like a teenager again,

His dad just had to come back wearing a shirt that says “I HAVE AN EPIC SON” didn’t he? Damnit dad. A very exasperated Clarus followed behind Regis who was holding the key to a car. “Don’t try to argue with me on this Clarus, LET ME DRIVE MY SON TO SCHOOL!” 

“Your MAjesty this is against protoco-” 

“Screw protocol, I’m driving or my son and I ditch you and blow this popsicle stand.” 

Noctis wheezed a laugh and grabbed his backpack. “QUICK DAD LET’S MAKE A BREAK FOR IT!” Regis wasted no time grabbing his son and summoning a sword, ignoring the yell of “YOUR MAJESTY!” As they two warped out of the dining room, out into the hall, barreling past confused glaives and crownsguard. At some point the guards started running after them, then Nyx appeared in front of them. The two royals barreled to halt before Nyx stepped aside and then grinned, Noctis gave him a two fingered salute running past the glaive out to the back where the cars were parked. 

Regis beelines for the driver's seat and Noct warps into the passenger before hapardly throwing his back into the back seat and Regis lit the ignition and Noct screamed “FLOOR IT DAD!” Before the car jerked out the parking spot and out of the garage into the streets, at some point Noct is pretty sure some Crowngaurd almost got run over. 

When the two royals finally turned onto the highway they burst into laughter. “That was insane! I wish I could have seen Clarus's face!” Noctis grinned, wiping his eyes. 

Regis chuckled good naturedly as he drove along to Noct’s school, if the tell tale repeated dinging of his phone was any indication, Clarus was _pissed._ Noct plucked his phone from his pocket when a different notification sounded. It was a message from Cor

 **Cor:** _Clarus is pissed, you should see his face right now. Come back after you drop the Prince off._

“Cor says Clarus is fuming and to come back after you drop me off.” Noct recites and Regis nods.

They fall silent, soft music fills the car as they drive. Noctis gazes out the window at Insomnia in the morning light, there were cherry blossoms blooming brilliant pinks in the spring air. He tried to recall his original first day of high school, specifically when he met Prompto. 

He wondered if Prompto would approach him this time around. Maybe he changed too much already? Well, it didn’t matter too much who approached who, Noct knew he could reach Prompto. 

* * *

Ignis was taking in every detail of the Citadel as he walked down the halls, or he was until he rounded a corner and found a red-faced Clarus angrily texting, an amused looking Cor, and Kingsglaive and Crownguard looking extremely frazzled. 

Ignis had to compose himself for a moment at the sight of Cor and Clarus, actually being able to see them, and the fact that Clarus was still _alive_ took some getting used to. Cor noticed him first “Ah Ignis, thank goodness you’re here. Listen, his Majesty and Prince Noctis already went ahead to school, but they went unaccompanied.” 

Ignis blinked perplexed. “I’m sorry Marshall, did you just say Prince Noctis and the King are-” 

“Yes, yes I did.” Cor is obviously trying not to smile, while Clarus looks like he’s about to have a conniption. “I see, shall I contact a glaive to escort his Majesty back to the palace?” Cor merely shook his head. “Clarus and I will handle it Ignis.” 

Ignis nods, looks like he’ll have to wait until Gladio picks up Noct to figure out just what was going on. He was quite proud that he was handling this situation well, he hasn't completely gone mental yet. 

Ignis left the two men to their devices while he made his way to the library, he could gather his bearings there, perhaps handle whatever college coursework he needs to do, figure out how to live with eyesight again. 

“Ignis!” A familiar voice broke Ignis out of his thoughts. “Gladio.” He turns and comes eye to eye with his friend for the first time in a decade. 

He looked just like he did when he was eighteen, wearing a hoodie and probably just finishing up training. Gladio falters, and he can’t help the wide grin that stretches across his face as he sees Ignis’s clear green eyes and scar-free face. 

“Your eyes Ignis.” he found himself saying before he could stop himself. There’s a small stretch of silence before Ignis grins broadly. “I know, it’s nice to see you again, Gladio.” 

Gladio’s breath hitches “You remember.”

“Yes.” Ignis nods and then Gladio gives him a tight one-armed squeeze. “Alright! If you remember then Noct and _Prompto_ might too!” 

Ignis pretends not to hear they way Gladio stresses Prompto’s name. “I hope so.” He says lowly and Gladio frowns. “Hey, even if he doesn’t, he’s still Prompto and you’re still Ignis.” 

“I’m a 32-year-old man Gladio, and Prompto would be a 15-year-old boy who never shot a gun, much less survived the Long Night.” Gladio sighs and squeezes his shoulder. 

“What now?” 

“Well, I suppose we wait until school ends and then go pick up Noct. We can figure out what he remembers then, if he remembers nothing well, we’ll handle that if we get there.” He tried to put a brave face on, but deep down Ignis was scared of Noct and Prompto not remember, he didn’t want to lose his brother again, and he didn’t want Prompto’s light to dull.

“Yeah, that sounds like the best course of action, but it feels weird going through our old routines from fifteen year ago, and it must be even stranger for you, what if having your sight back and all.” Ignis could agree with that.

“Indeed, being able to see again was quite the shock, everything is so overwhelming and the light is bright.” Gladio hums and fishes out a pair of sunglasses from his pocket. “Here, there should help.” 

“Thank you Gladio.” Ignis put on the sunglasses and immediately his eyes eased up. “This is much better.” 

“Ha! Looking good Iggy.” He nudges the other man and Ignis returns the favor. “Hey Iggy, let’s hit the training grounds, see what we can still do, we might even blow some trainees out of the water.” 

That did sound tempting, oh why the hell not? Ignis smirks and pushes his sunglasses up. “Lead the way Gladio.” Followed by the Shield's chuckles. 

* * *

Prompto opted to run to school, figuring some exercise could relax him. He put on his old running playlist and was hit by a wave of nostalgia, some of these songs he hadn’t heard in years, it was exhilarating and sobering at the same time.

He finally reached the school and by the time he had gone through gathering paperwork and such before the opening ceremony, he decided to look for Noct. Students were still filtering so he decided to check the entrance only to find Noctis and the motherfucking _King_ getting out of the car. 

Prompto’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw what the king had on and he stifled a laugh, oh Noct must be soooo embarrassed. To his dismay they was a bit of a crowd and Noct looked occupied. _‘I’ll find him later, when there’s less people.”_

One opening ceremony later, Prompto was starting to get extremely frustrated. He couldn’t find Noctis anywhere! He tried checking the spot where he and Noct had first met and found nothing, so he wandered around the courtyard, cafeteria, roof, but everywhere he looked he couldn't see his friend.

Prompto sighs and looks at the clock, he didn’t see Noct in class either when he went to get his syllabus, it was time for students to go home. Maybe he could try again tomorrow? There wasn’t any guarantee Noct knew exactly what was going on.

While pondering what he was doing he made his way to the entrance of the school.

Noctis meanwhile was frowning to himself, where was Prompto? He had been looking for him everywhere, maybe he’d see him in class tomorrow? Was he too shy this time around to approach Noct? 

He was lost in thought when a car pulled up and Gladio and Ignis got out. He turns to them and smiles when he sees Ignis wearing his glasses and Gladio leaning against the car. “Hey Noct, how was your first day?” Ignis is quiet, observing Noctis carefully and then Noct begins to respond but Ignis and Gladio don’t seem to hear him, their attention had suddenly been drawn to something behind him.

Noctis turned around and he saw Prompto standing a couple feet away staring right back at him frozen in place. For a long while the four friends said nothing, only staring at the others until…

“I-I-...I WANT TO RIDE MY CHOCOBO ALL DAY!” Prompto blurts out, singing the chocobo song he always loved to _torment_ them with. 

Then all hell breaks loose as Noct _warps_ his ass on over to Prompto and tackles him into the biggest hug of his entire life, tears in his eyes. “PROM PROM IT IS YOU!”

“Noooooct!” Prompto yells and reciprocates the hug with matching ferocity.

“PROM!”

“NOCT!”

“PROOOM HOLY SHIT DUDE YOU’RE SO YOUNG!”

“YOU TOO!”

The two friends clung to each other and fell onto the floor in a heap, they were here together, alive and safe. Noct grabs his friend’s cheek, squishing them, yep definitely Prompto. “IT’S REALLY YOU! HOW ARE YOU HERE? HOW DO YOU REMEMBER?” 

Then Ignis and Gladio let out a twin yell of “YOU REMEMBER THE FUTURE?” But that didn’t matter because Prompto is yelling at them to get in the hug.

Ignis and Gladio oblige, happily throwing themselves into the hug, they’re all crying and clinging to each other, each relieved and joyous to be together. Gladio gathers them all into his arms and Ignis squeezes Noct tightly before looking up at Prompto who has tears still pooling in his eyes.

Gently he reaches up and brushes his thumbs along Ignis’s cheeks. “Iggy, you can see again. Ignis can see again, guys! Ignis can see us!” And then Prompto is jumping up and down, beaming brighter than the sun and Ignis can’t look away. “I know, it’s...there are no words to describe how beautiful everything is.” 

Noct envelopes his oldest friend, his brother into a hug all over again. “I’m so glad Specs.” Green eyes dart down to the Prince and Ignis ruffles his hair. 

“Uh hey guys, as much and I love group hugs, people are staring.” Gladio jerks his thumb in the direction of some bewildered teenagers and Ignis clears his throat. “Right, everyone get in the car, we’ll talk about this somewhere private.” 

“We can go to my place?” Prompto chirps and Ignis nods.

“Alright, Specs get in the back, I call shotgun and Gladio’s driving.” Noctis says, already hopping into the passenger’s seat with a shit eating grin on his face, highly inappropriate for a thirty year old king, but so unapologetically teenage Noct. 

Prompto can’t even find it in him to be embarrassed as he and Ignis climb into the back seat and Gladio starts the car. As they pulled out Ignis turned to look at Prompto and squeezed his shoulder gently. Prompto responded in kind, giving him a small smile of reassurance. 

No words were exchanged between the two, but they knew what the other was saying. If Noct or Gladio noticed this small exchange, they didn’t say a word.

Thirty minutes later (Noct wanted to stop and grab some food from a convenience store) the four friends found themselves inside Prompto’s empty-what-a-shocker apartment and as soon as the entered Ignis locked the door and Prompto turned to Noctis. 

“Alright start talking Noct, you know we’d follow you to the ends of the world and would literally do anything for you, Ignis put on the ring for you. We’ve seen some weird shit in our lives, but this might just take the cake for the strangest occurrence to have ever happened in the history of everything and everyone.” 

“Okay, so I may or may not have flipped off the Astrals and accidentally pulled you guys back with me in time 15 years in the past.” He blurts out and then just keeps going. “The Astrals are fucking stupid, fuck them they gotta get fucked and we’re here to knocked their asses into next week. Bahamut’s a piece of shit that lied about everything, even Adryn and so he’s at the top of the shit list.”

Ignis and Gladio exchanged confused looks. “Care to elaborate Noct?”

“Okay get ready for my verbal dissertation entitled: Explaining What the Fuck is Actually Going on and my Grand Plan to Mass Murder our Enemies and Shove The Prophecy and the Crystal Up Bahamut’s Fat, Sadistic Ass.”

So Noctis does, telling them about how all the shit that’s happened to them had been the Astrals’ fault, specifically Bahamut’s, only his explanation about his revelations was a lot more vulgar and angry. 

“In conclusion, GET FUCKED DESTINY.” 

Noctis turned back to his friends who all had varying degrees of shock on their faces. Pompto was the first one to speak.

“Why shove a sword up Bahamut’s left buttcheek specifically?” Noctis gives him a level look. “I just said I was going on a mass murder spree of my enemies and teleported us back in time to defy fate and you ask me why I wanna stab Bahamut’s left asscheek?” 

“I’M SORRY I'M TRYIN TO PROCESS THIS ALL HERE. _ARDYN_ WAS _HEALER?_ And are you gonna tell me why or not?”

“Until Bahamut said not and made crystal turn him into the Adagium yep. And because I said so.”

“And the Founder King was supposed to be Ardyn until his brother killed him?” Ignis pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Yep.”

“And the whole Prohecy is a bunch of bullshit set up by the gods because fuck it all?” Gladio looked ready to break something.

“Ditto.” 

There’s a moment of tense silence before Noctis cracks open a soda.“So you guys in or what?”

“Duh.” Prompto snorts. “I call dibs on Verstael.” 

“You make it sound as if we don’t wish to amend the future as much as you.” Ignis muses with a small smile and Gladio punches his fist to his palm. “I’m always up for Saving the World Round Two with you guys.” 

“Thank you, you guys really are the best.” Noctis takes one last sip of his soda and then whips out his phone, typing furiously.

“Alright I’m putting us all in a group chat right now so we can talk about this stuff. We need to get Prompto clearance to enter the Citadel, also I’m not sure if I’ll have to collect all the King’s Arms again. Hold that thought.” Noctis summons the Sword of the Father King from the Armiger. “Okay I have all my weapons nice, I still sense the Six’s blessing too, all that’s missing now is the Ring and it’s safe with Dad.” 

Gladio follows suit and summons his weapon from the Armiger and then dismisses it. “Sweet, I still got my weapons.”

Prompto stands abruptly. “Oh gods!” He declares and calls forth his camera and photo albums. “Phew, they’re still here.” He holds up his Lokton and the photo’s he’d taken during their trip. 

“Hey, those are all our pictures from the trip to Altissia.” Noctis slides into the seat next to Prompto and snags the album, flipping through the pages, Ignis and Gladio crowd around them too. “Ah, the stories we could tell.” Noctis summons another photo of the four of them in front of the Regalia and places it back at the very start of the book.

“You sound like an old man, Noct.” Gladio teases and Noct rolls his eyes. “We’re all old.” 

Prompto opens up the second album and traces his fingers along the pictures. “Iggy, come here.” Ignis, who had been rather quiet, turns his attention to the blond and Prompto holds out a picture to him. “This is us during the Long Night.” 

Ignis’s breath hitched, he had no idea what any of them looked like in their thirties, he was very curious to see how Pro-they all had aged. He looks down at the album and sees a picture of him and Prompto standing inside the kitchen of an apartment, their apartment he realized, he didn’t have his visor on and he could clearly see the scars on his face. There was one completely covering his right eye, his eyebrow, his bottom lip, but he was smiling along with Prompto, he noticed he looked a bit more tired in this picture and his hair was styled differently, but he looked good. 

What really caught his attention though was Prompto. His older self had a bit of goatee on his chin, Ignis could finally put an image to the sensation of it, his eyes like Ignis were more baggy and tired, but there was the same beautiful smile on his face that made Ignis’s heart _soar._ The picture was domestic in nature, the two of them standing together in the kitchen, Prompto’s arm wrapped around him and he squished their faces together. It made Ignis think silly thoughts, wonderful, silly thoughts of domestic bliss with Prompto in Insomnia. 

The other photo included Noctis and Gladio with the two of them outside a caravan, they were all sitting around the table drinking coffee, catching up on the last ten years. Noctis looked just like his father and Gladio had longer hair and more scars that was quite fitting of the man Gladio had been during the Long Night 

He must’ve been staring at the picture a while because even Noctis and Gladio go quiet, wearing twin smirks on their face. Ignis looks up at the youthful Prompto, then to Noctis and Gladio. “We are old.” He finally declares and all four of them fall into a fit of laughter.

The rest of the afternoon was spent joking around, flipping through photo albums, and taking jabs at each other as they made fun of the other’s olde appearance or reminisced about something they had done. 

It was around 6 pm when Noctis finally stood up. “We have to head back to the Citadel, I was planning on seeing what Dad was up to.” 

Gladio nodded and stood up. “Yeah, and I got a dinner date with Iris and Dad too.” 

Ignis stood as well, dusting himself off. “Well I suppose we all have our own plans for the evening, Uncle and I are experimenting with a new recipe of mine tonight.” 

Prompto smiles sadly, “I’m glad you guys have fun stuff planned for the evening.” Ignis frowned at that, after spending so long without Prompto it just felt wrong not being around him. “Are you sure you’ll be fine here alone?” 

Prompto looks around the house and shrugs. “I’m a big boy Iggy, I can entertain myself for an evening, you go on and enjoy your time with your families. Besides, I got something I want to do too.” Ignis frowned, he wanted to argue _But you shouldn’t have to be alone!_ And drag Prompto off to his uncle’s with him. 

He hated how Prompto just resigned himself to being alone after everything they had been through today! Obviously Noctis and Gladio had their own grievance with this judging by the looks they were giving Prompto. 

“Dammit I’m getting a background check run ASAP so Prompto doesn’t have to spend another godforsaken moment in this house!” Noctis shoots a text off somewhere, Ignis decides he’ll have it marked as priority. Gladio scowls and then wraps an arm around Prompto, face softening.

“I’ll text you as soon as dinner is over okay? Then we can video call and talk for however long you want.” Ignis and Noctis nod their head vigorously at that. 

“Thank you guys.” Prompto croaks and smiles at them. “Now get out of here and go be with your families, all of you.” 

The guys bid Prompto farewell as they piled into the car, heading off to the Citadel. When they were finally out of sight, Prompto swallowed the feeling of emptiness in his chest and headed back inside. 

The blonde opened the door to his room and sat at his desk, pulling out a few writing materials, paper, an envelope, and a letter that smelled of perfume. He swallows, thickly, one of Prompto’s biggest regrets had been never writing Luna back after rescuing Pryna, he wanted to amend that and he could now. 

So Prompto clicked his pen and began to write.

* * *

**_Noctis_ ** _added_ **_Gladio_ ** _to the chat_

 **_Noctis_ ** _added_ **_Ignis_ ** _to the chat_

 **_Noctis_ ** _added_ **_Prompto_ ** _to the chat_

 **_Noctis_ ** _change chat name to Screw the Prophecy I Do What I Want_

 **Noctis:** _mendad.png_

 **Noctis** : Making the most of our time after getting scolded by Clarus.

 **Ignis:** _cookingw/uncle.png_

 **Ignis:** As am I, well, san the scolding. 

**Gladio:** _amatictiadinner.png_

 **Gladio:** Iris has sauce all over her face and dad is failing to clean her up. 

**Prompto:** _sunset.png_

 **Prompto:** It’s a beautiful sight, and the sun will be back in the morning.

 **Noctis:** And we’ll do everything we can to protect that light.

 **Ignis:** Are you sure you’re alright on your own Prompto?

 **Prompto:** I’m fine Iggy, if anything I’m more worried about you.  
**Prompto:** Being able to see must be a shock.

 **Ignis:** It is jarring to read works on a screen instead of hearing a voice read it off to me, but I’m thrilled.

 **Prompto:** Good! I’m so happy you can see again Iggy!

 **Noctis:** Yeah, benefits of time travel lol

 **Gladio:** Indeed

 **Noctis:** Hey guys, I taught dad how speak teenager  
**Noctis:** I regret is deeply, he keeps saying lol after he cracks dad jokes  
**Noctis:** I should’ve stayed in the crystal

 **Gladio** : You’ll live and suffer with the rest of us. 

* * *


	2. Never let Noct Invite You For Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys continue to get situated, plans are made, dads are dad, Nyx gets run over, and Promnis continues to be oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> So I wanna start this off by saying that I didn't want to post this update sooner because of everything that's been happening, I didn't want to distract from that because this cause, the fight everyone is doing their part in is important. These are people's lives on the line and I find racism disgusting and abhorrent and this system we live in is broken and need to be fixed or reformed entirely. To everyone out there right now protesting please stay safe and thank you for everyone doing their part to help. While everyone's still angry, rightfully so, I hope this bring you some cheer or at least makes you smile a little. We could all use a little cheer right now, happy reading everyone.

**[April 6 , M.E 751] | 7:50 A.M**

**Noct** : We have to talk

**Prompto** : It can’t be…   
**Prompto:** Are you breaking up with me Noct? ;~;

**Noct:** Yes Prompto, I’m fake-breaking up our fake-relationship.

**Prompto:** I’m hurt Noct, how dare you dismiss my feelings for you as merely pretend?! :o   
**Prompto** : I won’t recover :( 

**Noct:** You’ll live.

**Prompto** : All joking aside what’s up?

**Noct:** It’s about school, it’s been 3 days Prom. Are we really just going to go about average teenage lives, going to class and doing homework and group projects?

**Prompto:** And game nights!   
**Prompto:** But really yeah what else can we do? We can’t exactly ditch school or tell the administration that we’re from the future and already graduated high school. 

**Noct:** UGhhhhh but we’re thirtyyyyyyy Prom, I don’t wanna go to school again

**Prompto** : Pfft ok your highness, look at it this way   
**Prompto:** We already know all this stuff right? So high school is gonna be a breeze for us    
**Prompto** : Plus you’ll have your sweet ass apartment soon    
**Prompto:** And maybe I’ll join the crownsguard early so when you’re at the Citadel we can have our lunch ritual together 

**Noct** : You’re joining the Crowngaurd now?

**Prompto:** Um yeah probably , training is gonna be a breeze considering I’ve been your retainer for 10 years and lived through an apocalypse, but I can't exactly help you save the world when I’m just a civilian

**Noct** : Oh yeah, you’re not my retainer officially in this time yet   
**Noct:** Speaking of which, guess who FINALLY got you clearance to Citadel grounds

**Noct:** Iggy went straight to Cor and you were cleared

**Prompto:** Awesome I can finally hang out with you guys at the Citadel then?

**Noct:** YEH! Dad’s been dying to meet you the last 3 days and Iggy hasn’t shut up about you.   
**Noct:** He really misses you Prompto 

**Prompto:** I know he’s been texting me non stop me    
**Prompto:** He feels really bad about me being alone while you guys are together all the time   
**Prompto:** I told him to stop being dumb he needs time to readjust to being able to see and I understand why we all can’t be together, we don’t want to cause a panic in the Citadel if some random teenager is suddenly clining to the prince and his Sheild and Hand    
**Prompto** : I mean yeah it sucks, but it’s not like we can’t talk over text and it’s not like we haven’t been away from each other before during hunts and stuff during the Long Night

**Noct:** Wow you’re being really down to earth about this, Iggy must’ve rubbed off on you

**Prompto:** I lived with the guy for the last 10 years I’d be surprised if he hadn’t 

* * *

**A letter arrives in Tenebrae addressed to the Oracle Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae. The letter is decorated with a sticker of a happy chocobo.**

_ Dear Lady Lunafreya,  _

_ You may not remember me, but my name is Prompto Argentum. A few years ago I rescued your dog Pryna and nursed her back to health after she injured her leg and I received a letter of thanks from you. You asked me to continue to support Prince Noctis, that he needed me to be his friend. I felt like a fraud. _

_ At the time, Noctis and I weren’t friends, I was a very shy and quiet kid, I didn’t like myself very much either. The way I saw it I was a weird, fat Niff kid who had no friends. I didn’t think I even deserved them really. When I noticed how lonely Prince Noctis seemed and I wanted to say something desperately, but I was too scared too.  _

_ Then your letter came and you asked me to be Noctis’s friend. It’s funny, I never felt like I would be needed for anything. Like the strange Niff could really be a good friend to the Prince, right? But reading your letter gave me the courage to try.  _

_ I worked hard to become a better version of myself, someone who was worthy of standing by the Prince’s side. I knew the Prince was not so shallow that he would reject someone for being overweight, but I wouldn’t forgive myself if I became friends with the Prince in the state I was in. Noctis deserved someone who would loyally stand by his side, support him no matter what, and when he couldn’t take the cruelties of the world anymore he would have a friend who would shoulder them with him. I think we’re all entitled to a degree of stability from our support system after all.  _

_ So I started running and eating healthier to lose weight, I built up my confidence and learned how to make eye contact with others. I became someone I could be proud of and hopefully the Prince could be proud of too, and he was. You and Noct gave me a purpose in life, Noct and I are best friends now! _

_ Thank you, without your words I would never have the friends and the life I lead today. Thank you for writing to me, I’m sorry I took so long to write you back Lady Lunafreya, but thank you for everything. _

_ -Sincerely,  _ _   
_ _ Prompto Argentum. _

* * *

**[April 6 , M.E 751] | 12:24 P.M**

**Gladio:** me and Iggy are gonna practice driving, ignis says he needs to relearn so here we are

**Ignis:** Wish us luck

**Noctis:** Oh god good luck with that gladio

**Ignis** : Noct, I cannot believe I have to tell you not to text in class as a full grown man.

**Noct:** We’re on lunch break so suck it 

**Gladio** :Ignis let out the Sigh™   
**Gladio** : Well we’re getting in the car now, bye

**12:47 P.M**

**Gladio:** Update: Ignis ran over a traffic cone and Nyx Ulric.

**Noct** : WHAT? 

**Prompto:** W H A T?

**Ignis:** I did not  _ run over _ Ulric, I merely tapped him with the car. He is unharmed if not a bit shaken.    
**Ignis:** I feel terrible, I will make a Ghaladian dish for him as an apology

**Gladio:** Same difference.

**Prompto:** How did you run over a cone?

**Ignis:** The sun and a cat

**Noct:** Just the cone, not the Glaive? 

**Prompto:** You ran over my foot when you were learning and I was in a cast, plus I’ve seen you run over animals with the Regalia Type-D. 

**Noct:** Fair. 

**Gladio:** He actually was doing pretty good until the cat jumped out of nowhere

**Ignis:** kitty.png   
**Ignis:** He is far too precious to ever consider hurting Gladio!

**Gladio:** Fair x2

**Prompto:** OMG MEOW MEOW LOOK AT HOW CUTE   
**Prompto:** Look at his little sock paws aw

**Noct:** A GOOD BOI

**Prompto** : and Iggy I’m so proud of you! That’s an A+ photo right there

**Iggy:** Thank you, Prompto. (▼∀▼)

**Noct:** W   
**Noct** : T   
**Noct:** F   
**Noct** : I think Prompto just body snatched Specs   
**Noct:** IGNIS USED KAOMOJI???? 

**Prompto:** Nah I’m still here ehehehe

**Ignis:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
**Ignis:** I haven’t the faintest idea what you mean Highness

**Gladio:** Prompto dragged Iggy down into hell with us (｀∀´)Ψ   
**Gladio:** The boy’s lunch break should be over soon Iggy, let’s get back to work   
  


**Ignis:** Right

**Noct** : Don’t kill anyone Ignis

**Prompto:** NOCT! 

**Noct:** What? It’s good advice

**Prompto:** Ugh you’re impossible, good luck Iggy you got this!

**Ignis:** Thank you Prompto, I’ll try not to murder anyone just yet Noct

**Noct:** If you’re gonna murder anyone the Council should go first, mostly because they’re just thefjfhosjhsoihdoi   
**Noct:** I stole Noct’s phone so he won’t text in class, bell rang.- Prompto

* * *

**3:30 P.M**

**Noct:** Prompto is coming with us to the Citadel and joining us for dinner

**Gladio:** FINALLY! He’s never leaving ψ(^Ф∀Ф^)ψ

**Ignis:** We’re on our way now

**Prompto:** I’m nervous :(

**Noct:** You met Dad before, you’ll be fine

**Prompto:** Noct my dude, my man, my brother from another mother the last time I met the king I ended up tripping in front of him and getting a nose bleed   
**Prompto:** It was the most mortifying day of my life

**Noct:** And what about the time you dragged me out to Hammerhead at the asscrack of dawn for a certain picture??? 

**Prompto:** I resent that.

**Gladio:** I’m cackling pfft

**Ignis:** Ah yes, Prompto’s attempts to woo Cindy, truly a sight to behold.   
**Ignis:** A painful sight

**Prompto** : I can’t believe you Ignis. Noct and Gladio I get but YOU making fun of me? I thought we were friends :( 

**Ignis:** Of course we are, I do it out of love Prompto. 

**Prompto:** Hmm fine I guess I can forgive you <3 

**Gladio:** Out of love he says

**Ignis:** <3!

**Prompto:** <3! <3! <3!

**Noct:** This hurt me Gladio

**Gladio:** Same

**Prompto:** I can see them pulling in

**Gladio:** We’re here so get in nerds.

**Noct** : yeah, yeah later we gotta talk more about this whole time travel thing now that we all can be in the Citadel. 

* * *

**3:47 P.M**

**Regis:** So your friend Prompto is joining us for dinner yes? 

**Noct:** Yep

**Regis:** Lit 🔥

**Noct:** Please stop dad

**Regis:** No son, over my dad body   
**Regis** : My dad level is maxed out   
**Regis:** I have ascended into the ULTIMATE DAD

**Noct:** I should’ve stayed in the womb

**Regis:** I’m bringing the photo albums 

**Noct:** DAD NO PLEASE 

**Regis:** Too late. :D

**Noct:** I’m gonna die of embarrassment Father, you’ll be responsible for the murder of your only son.    
**Noct:** Is that what you want? For your son to die?

**Regis:** When did you get so dramatic?

**Noct:** When I was eaten by a rock.

**Regis:** …..   
**Regis:** Right.   
**Regis:** Still bringing the photo al0fgjnskap   
**Regis:** Your father is in a meeting, so sorry Prince Noctis.

**Noct:** Lol hey Clarus how’d you know dad was in his phone

**Regis:** Hey Noctis, and because no one smiles when they’re looking at their crotch    
**Regis:** Regis can’t be slick when it comes to you. 

**Noct:** Pfft of course he can’t.

**Noct:** oh can I have a copy of the meeting report delivered to my quarters?

**Regis:** Certainly 

* * *

**4:30 P.M**

**Regis:** I should have you beheaded for treason 

**Clarus:** Then you have to deal Cor on your own

**Regis:** I’ll find a way to survive

**Cor:** I am right here.

**Regis:** SHIT WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!

**Cor** : The meeting hall. With you. 

**Regis:** Ah.    
**Regis:** That’s right.    
**Regis:** Noctis texted me that his friend Prompto is joining us for dinner 

**Clarus:** Gladio told me about that, he seemed rather excited as well

**Regis:** Ignis is just as bad as Noctis when he gets started on this Prompto boy, I never seen him so animated about someone before. Quite the coincidence the MT baby you rescued Cor, would turn out to be and I quote “The best bud in the entirety of Eos.” 

**Cor:** I was shocked when Ignis marched into my office and said he needed Prompto Argentum cleared for a background check and for access to Citadel grounds.

**Clarus:** Our boys seem to be quite close to this Prompto already, the only question is why haven’t we heard about him before?

**Regis:** When I asked Noctis about it all he said was “It’s a long story involving a dog, chubby kid, train, and an evil rock.”    
**Regis:** He’s been off lately, is it a teenager thing? 

**Clarus:** He asked me for a report of the meeting today.

**Regis:** He’s dying then.

  
**Clarus:** Gladio has been acting strange lately as well today he took the car and said he was going to help Ignis relearn how to drive   
**Clarus:** Then he panicked and ran away

**Cor:** Why would Ignis need to relearn how to drive? He has his license, speaking of which I’ve seen Ignis looking distracted lately, he’s been bumping into things a lot or stares off into space.    
**Cor:** I saw him run into a wall when he saw a bird on the railing to the outdoor training yard

**Clarus:** There’s only one explanation

**Regis:** What

**Clarus:** Noctis is dying and Ignis and Gladio are mourning    
**Clarus:** Why else would Ignis be so insistent on Argentum being cleared and why else would Gladio vouch for Prompto? Noctis is dying and his Shield and Advisor want Noctis to be surrounded by all his friends and loved ones during his last moments.

**Regis:** Noctis has been noticeably more attached to me the last couple of days   
**Regis:** Oh no my dear son...

**Clarus:** I’m so sorry Regis

**Cor:** No you fucking halfwits, Noctis is not dying.    
**Cor:** Ignis is obviously into Prompto and the two boys are trying to be good wingmen. 

**Regis:** Ah   
**Regis:** See that makes more sense   
**Regis:** Hooray my son will live another year! 

**Clarus** : Oh thank goddess, he was on the verge of tears and you know I hate seeing Reggie cry

**Cor:** Ladies and gentlemen, the King of Lucis and his Shield.   
**Cor:** Two entities that share a single semi-functional brain cell

* * *

**4:35 P.M**

**Nyx** : Thanks for the food Ignis, it was really GOOD! :D

**Ignis:** I’m glad you enjoyed it. Once again I apologize for my earlier blunder. You are not hurt are you?

**Nyx:** I told you it wasn’t a big deal, don’t worry about it   
**Nyx:** Besides you’ve never seen Crowe drive   
**Nyx:** I swear Lib and I saw Rahmuh while teaching her to drive

**Ignis:** Sounds like a certain other driver I know 

**Nyx:** So I heard the Prince invited a friend of his to dinner

**Ignis:** Yes, Prompto Argentum, the Prince’s best friend and a close friend of mine as well. 

**Nyx:** Just a friend?

**Ignis:** Yes.

**Nyx:** Right sure that’s why I heard you mumbling to yourself about cute blondes with hearts of gold and swearing up and down he’s a good influence on His Highness

**Ignis:** I refuse to dignify that with a response 

  
**Nyx:** You wanna get into his paaaaaants.

**Ignis:** That too.

* * *

**4:50 P.M**

**Prompto:** Where did you go Iggy??   
**Prompto:** You ran off as soon as we reached the Citadel   
**Prompto:** Plz don’t leave me alone to deal with the king and Noct

**Ignis:** Prompto, I have the utmost faith in your abilities to handle His Majesty and Noct   
**Ignis:** The king has nothing but good things to say to you. You’re going to be alright, dear.

**Prompto:** You’re sure?

**Ignis:** Of course, do you trust me?

**Prompto:** Always, thanks Iggy I needed that. I’m glad you’re here.

**Ignis:** Are you alright Prompto? I am loath to leave you alone in your apartment and don’t say it’s alright. I know you have nightmares and restless sleep as much as Noct, Gladio, and I. It’s been three days, I feel as if I’m going mad without you. 

**Prompto:** I know   
**Prompto:** It’s not ideal, but I have clearance now right? I can visit you guys more freely now right?

**Ignis:** Yes, it’s been an adjustment for us all Prompto, but I want you to know that I’ll always be here for you.    
**Ignis:** Traveling into the past hasn’t changed that, we promised we’d stay close, isn’t that right?

**Prompto:** Yeah, thanks Iggy, I guess I was feeling a bit lonely 

**Ignis:** You should never have to feel lonely with me, us Prompto. You know we’ll always be there if you need any of us.

**Prompto:** Yeah, and same to you Mister, don’t think you don’t fall under that jurisdiction too.

**Ignis:** I wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Prompto:** Nyx is here to escort me to the dinning hall now, see you after dinner Iggy? 

**Ignis:** Perhaps before then 

* * *

**5:42 P.M**

**Gladio:** You alright in there Prom?

**Prompto:** I CAN HEAR YOU LAUGHING THROUGH THE DOOR GLADIO

**Noct:** Sorry Prom

**Prompto:** FUCK YOU **  
** **Prompto:** I’M ORANGE NOW BECAUSE OF YOU

**Noct:** I didn’t mean to spit take carrot juice all over you!   
**Noct:** If anything you should blame Ignis for trying to give me carrot juice

**Prompto:** I blame you and your hatred of veggies

**Ignis:** Your hatred of vegetables is so strong you had to spit out the juice all over Prompto in front of the king?

**Noct:** Fair.

**Gladio:** Open up Blondie, I got a shirt for you.

**Noct:** Is that?   
**Noct:** Omfg Gladio you genius 

**Gladio:** ;) 

**Prompto:** Hold on a sec

**Ignis:** ….

**Prompto:** Iggy your tank top’s surprisingly comfy

**Ignis:** Yes well, sleeveless shirts have always suited you.

**Noct:** SPECS IS SO RED

**Gladio:** The best use of a shirt I ever made pfft

**Ignis:** I am not, the absurdity!

**Prompto:** I totally fucked up dinner 

**Noct:** Not true don’t you dare say that   
**Noct:** Dad LOVES you he said he was quite happy I made a such a good friend    
**Noct:** Just like before in the past er now?

**Prompto:** You think so?

**Gladio:** Of course

**Ignis:** Undoubtedly.

**Noct:** Mhm

**Prompto:** Thanks guys but it’s getting late I should be going

**Noct:** Where do you think you’re going?

**Prompto:** Uhm back home?

**Ignis:** Nonsense you’re home is with us

**Noct:** Yeah dude my room is big enough for two I already got dad’s blessing we’re having a sleepover 

**Prompto:** What? But I didn’t bring any clothes!

**Gladio:** Yeah you do, we broke into your house earlier on the way to pick you two up and packed you a bag

**Prompto:** Breaking and entering Gladio really and Ignis too?

**Ignis:** I wouldn’t call it breaking and entering so much as it was “helping a dear friend”

**Noct:** Who cares? Prompto get over here so we can build a fort

**Prompto:** Blanket fort? Hell YEAH

**Gladio:** What are you two, three?

**Noct:** five thanks   
**Noct:** get over here and help us 

**Gladio:** alright 

**Ignis:** I’ll fetch us some snacks 

**Prompto** : Thnx Iggy <3

* * *

**5:55 P.M**

**Regis:** I’d say dinner went well 

**Clarus:** Regis, Ignis handed the Prince a cup of juice and Noctis spit-taked all over his friend   
**Clarus:** Then he yelled and I quote: “What the flying fuck is this?”

**Cor:** To which Ignis deadpanned “Language. It’s carrot juice.” 

**Clarus:** “And why the fuck did you give me it?” 

**Cor:** “Carrots are good for your eyes Highness.”

**Clarus:** “Says the guy in glasses.”

**Regis:** I’ll admit it was rather hard to keep a straight face when he said that

**Cor:** I saw you laughing you enabler

**Regis:** I have no idea what you’re talking about, Marshall.

**Clarus:** Are you sure about that?

**Cor:** Prompto did seem rather embarrassed, but I also heard Gladiolus yell “REALLY NOCT? AGAIN?” So I’m guessing this is more common an occurrence 

**Regis:** Well regardless, Prompto is a fine young man, no wonder those three boys spoke so shiningly about him.

**Regis:** I’m sure those boys will be staying up all night for sure, but they’ve all been off lately   
**Regis:** They seem to be at ease when together 

**Cor:** Regis I was training with Ignis and Gladio today, they seemed to be able to communicate with use for words 

**Clarus:** It’s fascinating to watch, but I have to wonder when my son became so close to those two 

**Regis:** I’m just happy Noctis has made such wonderful friends, let's leave it at that.

* * *

**6:29 P.M**

**Noct:** So first order of business guys, what should our first order of business be?

**Gladio:** Why are we doing this over text? We’re all sitting in this sweet ass blanket fort

**Noct:** Cuz fuck you that’s why

**Ignis:** Noct.

**Prompto:** LET THE MAN SAY FUCK IGGY

**Gladio:** #LetNoctisSayFuck

**Prompto:** #LetNoctisSayFuck

**Noct:** #LetNoctisSayFuck

**Ignis:** _ sigh _

**Noct:** I said what I said, anyway back to business, Specs?

**Ignis:** We’re currently still at war with the Empire and Ardyn is still running amok, perhaps creating a plan to damage Nifelheim’s defenses now would prove fruitful.

**Gladio:** There’s also Lady Lunafreya, we could get her out of Tenebrae now

**Prompto:** GUYS    
**Prompto:** THE MT PRODUCTION FACILITY   
**Prompto:** The Empire is still working on mass producing MT’s in this time

**Noct:** !!!   
**Noct:** And if we take down the facility Nifelheim won’t have an army of daemon soldiers to attack Insomnia with, good thinking Prom!

**Prompto:** And Creepy Bald Guy™ hasn’t completed his research on becoming immortal, so we won’t have to fight that weird mechanical worm thing

**Noct:** Yeah, that didn’t sound very fun to do 

**Gladio:** Smart move Blondie 

**Ignis:** Clever thing you are Prompto

**Prompto:** 0///0   
**Prompto:** Thanks guys ヾ(≧▽≦*)o

**Noct:** So first thing’s first, we take down the MT Production Facility. Prompto, do you still remember where the facility is?

**Prompto:** Crystal. 

**Noct:** Good, you think you can take Verstael down again?

**Prompto:** You know it

**Ignis:** We need intel Noct, we can’t let one of us go into enemy territory alone!

**Gladio:** Prompto’s been to Niflheim more than any of us here, I don’t think you need to worry for him.

**Prompto:** Yeah! I’ll be fine Iggy, no one knows who I am at this time, so I’ll be able to blend into the background easily for this mission.

**Ignis:** Yes, you’re right Prompto forgive me, I know you’re more than capable of handling Verstael Besithia.   
**Ignis:** But the thought of you going into Nifelheim alone worries me greatly, we’re a team, a unit, the notion of spitting up is...hard to digest.

**Noct:** It’s not as if Prompto will be radio silenced when in Nifelheim this time, we’ll be able to communicate with him with our phones and headsets. 

**Prompto:** Yeah, you’ll be my eyes for a change Iggy! I’m gonna need someone to act as my watchman. 

**Gladio:** We got your back 

**Ignis:** Yes...yes that sounds good, I can watch over you.

**Prompto:** I know you will :)

* * *

**6:42 P.M**

**Noct:** They’re so gay, Six,

**Gladio:** Should you really be swearing to the Astrals when you’re planning on killing Bahamut?

**Noct:** THAT’S NOT THE POINT GLADIO    
**Noct:** PROMPTO AND IGNIS ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY

**Gladio:** You think you’re going nuts? Try having to watch their pinefest unfold for the whole Long Night. 

**Noct:** Fifteen. Mother fucking. YEARS. 

**Gladio:** GODDAMN FIFTEEN. I’m starting to think those two will dance around each other for the rest of their lives. 

**Noct:** They’re so obvious, how can they NOT see it? Ignis has no excuses, he can see again, even when he blind it was so CLEAR.

* * *

**6:47 P.M**

**Prompto:** What are we going to do about Ardyn guys? 

**Noct:** Ah. Well. You see. 

**Ignis:** I don’t like where this is going.

**Gladio:** What did you do Noct? 

**Noct:** Ardyn was actually there when I made the choice to go back, we spoke about the Prophecy and that’s how I found out his whole story and the prophecy being a bunch of misconstrued lies.   
**Noct:** I’m going to meet with the Adryn of this time.

**Gladio:** No

**Ignis:** _ Absolutely not.  _

**Prompto:** Dude, he wants you  _ dead _ are you sure about this?

**Noct:** This is our best chance of changing things, we need Ardyn to realize we have a common goal. He only wanted me gone because of the Prophecy, he was fulfilling his role as the Adagium, he was a pawn in Bahamut’s sick game as much as I was. 

**Ignis:** And if he tries to  _ kill  _ you again? Ardyn wants revenge on the line of Somnus, the Founder King. 

**Noct:** I got through to him once, I can do it again, Besides he’s...well he’s family and my ancestor, his brother betrayed him, it’s my job to right my ancestor’s wrongs and make a better future for my people.

**Gladio:** Spoken like a true king, Your Majesty

**Prompto:** I trust Noct, if he says he can do it, he can do it.

**Ignis:** Very well, I suppose you’re right Majesty, however I have one question for you.

**Noct:** What?

**Ignis:** How do you plan on contacting him?

**Noct:** Fuck.

**Prompto: 😂😂😂**

**Gladio:** Great thinking, O King.

**Noct:** Fuck all of you.   
**Noct:** We’ll put Operation Get Uncle on Our Side on hold.

**Gladio:** Ok, now that we got that out of the way, you idiots better get off your phones so I can cream your asses at cards

**Ignis:** _ sigh  _ Very well.

**Prompto:** HA you can try big guy!

**Noct:** Oh please if anyone is gonna wipe the floor with you guys, it’s gonna be me.

**Gladio:** Oh it is on

* * *

**8:46 P.M**

**Cor:** The kids seem to be having fun    
**Cor:** _ image.pgn _

**Regis:** I haven’t seen Noctis so happy, not for a long time

**Clarus:** Heh Gladio looks like he’s sure he’s winning but Scienta has better cards

**Cor:** Prompto looks like he’s home   
**Cor:....** Why are you two looking at me like that?

**Regis:** Wow Cor, for a second there sounded like a real Dad

**Clarus:** Are you finally going to admit you’re part of our dad club?

**Cor:** You’re both full of it, I am not Argentum’s father I just found him when I was in Nifelheim

**Regis:** And yet you cared for him for months 

**Clarus:** His first word was “Cor” 

**Regis:** You helped him take his first steps 

**Cor:** Enough. Prompto is not my son, he is a young fifteen-year-old boy whom I rescued as a child and handed him off to a couple who fostered him. I hold no rights over him, he is Prompto  _ Argentum _ not Prompto Leonis.

**Clarus: ...** He slammed the door pretty hard, he must be pretty pissed

**Regis:** Oh dear perhaps we teased too much, but if only Cor would allow himself some happiness

**Clarus:** If only Regis, if only.

* * *

**8:50 P.M**

**Iris:** GLADDY! I heard ur at a sleepover w/ noct 

**Gladio:** Hey Moogle, yeah I am what’s up?

**Iris:** Can I come plzzzzz????

**Gladio:** hmmm it’s already late iris 

**Iris:** Pleeaaaaase Gladdy?

**Gladio:** Nope sorry Iris, guys only tonight 

**Iris:** you suck gladdy

**Gladio:** Yeah and i’m great at it 

**Iris:** EWWW GLADDY I’M TELLING DAD

**Gladio:** Not if I tell him first

* * *

**9:08 P.M**

**Gladio:** Hey dad i’m great at sucking 

**Clarus:** That’s nice son, is this your way of coming out to me?

**Gladio:** Yes, I’m bi and I’m proud

**Gladio:** Humans in all forms are exquisite 

**Clarus:** just be safe during the do

**Gladio:** Yes father 

**Clarus:** Can I ask HOW you figured it out?

**Gladio:** I was talking with a Glaive who had just gotten out of showers and changed   
**Gladio:** I thought his muscles looked really good

**Clarus:** That’s surprisingly tame

**Gladio:** Then he showed me a trick and held me at knife point and I got a boner

**Clarus:** Spoke too soon   
**Clarus:** In all seriousness son, thank you for telling me. I love you not matter who you love, I’m proud of you.

**Gladio:** Thanks Dad, I love you too.

* * *

**9:17 P.M**

**Gladio:** So I just came out to my dad for the second time

**Noct:** Thank god it didn’t take as long as the first.

**Ignis:** Do you need a tissue Gladio?

**Prompto:** Good job Gladio!

**Gladio:** Nah I’m okay, just I’m really glad I got a second chance to spend more time with my father.

**Noct:** I know the feeling, seeing dad alive it was...a lot

**Ignis:** Here here, I’m also grateful

**Prompto:** I’m grateful too, there’s so much I want to treasure 

* * *

**9:20 P.M**

**Iris:** You owe me nuggies and icecream for a week

**Clarus:** I can’t believe my own daughter won a bet against her old man, I’m so proud.

**Iris: <3 **

**Clarus:** <3

* * *

**9:26 P.M**

**Noct:** Well that’s enough of that gross sappy stuff let’s watch a movie 

**Gladio:** Ohhh I should get the good stuff 

**Ignis:** We are underaged Gladiolus, you will do no such thing

**Gladio:** Oh please, we’re all adults here and when did age ever stop you from drinking?

**Prompto:** woaaaah what iggy? 

**Noct:** Lmao it was totally my fault   
**Noct:** I was a brat

**Gladio:** What do you mean “was”?

**Ignis:** No we are not drinking Gladiolus

**Gladio:** Ugghh fine killjoy

**Prompto:** It’s probably for the best anyway 

**Noct:** Oh? Why?

**Gladio:** Drunk Prompto wants to hug everyone and crie. A lot. Drunk Gladio keeps trying to flirt with inanimate objects    
**Gladio:** And you noct, Drunk Noct keeps trying to fight everything and then laughs hysterically with prompto at nothing   
**Gladio:** Iggy just stumbles a lot 

**Noct:** True    
**Noct:** Jeez it’s like Specs never does anything embarrassing   
**Noct:** But I know he has

  
**Prompto:** We don’t speak of That one Time   
**Prompto:** It was pretty bad   
**Prompto:** The last time someone brought it up Iggy almost set Gladio’s dick on fire

**Gladio:** _ UH UH HE TRIED TO SET MY DICK ON FIRE _

**Prompto:** See?

**Noct:** WHAT?! Jeez Specs, the hell did you do?

**Ignis:** Er yes I suppose I did, not one of my finest moments    
**Ignis:** And you needn’t concern yourself with it Noct 

**Gladio:** We never speak of it. Ever.

**Noct:** Noted 

**Prompto:** Anyway MOVIE!! I vote uhh shit what movies do we have in this time?

**Noct:** Eh just check the drawer, there’s bound to be something in there 

**Ignis:** Ahh Oracle’s Knight it is then

**Gladio:** Ooo romance

**Prompto:** Just what you need to make you feel extra single, but still wanna vicariously experience those feelings through fictional characters!!!

**Noct:** Ugh fine put it on, at least we can mock how unrealistic it is

* * *

**11:46 P.M**

**Gladio:** This is the most unrealistic depiction of falling in love and marriage ever.    
**Gladio:** The male lead is so BORING, he has the development of a cardboard box

**Prompto: T** he female lead is such a Mary Sue I can’t handle this

**Noct:** I thought this was rated PG-13 why do they need to talk about sex so much when they can’t even say the WORD. JUST SAYING SEX OR FUCKING GODDAMNIT 

**Ignis:** The plot leaves much to be desired as well   
**Ignis:** Aaand they both dies in a mutual suicide    
**Ignis:** Ah the credits are rolling, bravo.

**Prompto:** That was a stupid movie

**Noct:** At least it was funny how bad it was

**Gladio:** Agreed, and it wasn’t even one of those rom-coms

**Noct:** Eh not like our love lives were much better, well, save Gladio’s

**Gladio:** Not anymore   
**Gladio:** Don’t get me wrong, I love Sania. I would have loved to have married her, but we’re here now and don’t you dare apologize Noct, you gave us a chance to fix things, make them better. Sania knew what she was getting into when we started dating, she knew my duty to you would take me places, perhaps somewhere I could never return from. I don’t regret the choices I made, and if anything I can find Sania again and this time I can fall in love with her all over again.

**Prompto:** Aw jeez big guy, we support you no matter what

**Noct:** Thank you Gladio, I wish you two all the happiness in the world

**Ignis:** Your love for her and your dedication to Noct are both admirable Gladio, I’m proud to call you a friend.

**Gladio:** All of you get over here for a bear hug

**Prompto:** _gladdyhug.png_   
**Prompto:** Aw this one came out really good

**Noct:** Heh we look so young but so old at the same time jeez

**Gladio:** I think we look good

**Ignis:** Indeed.

**Noct:** hmm well I can only assume Prompto’s love life has been dryer than the desert

**Prompto:** Pffft yeah, it’s true no lovers for me in the last decade

**Noct:** Dude seriously? I was joking but ten years and no romance at all? What about Cindy?

**Prompto:** Cindy and I have always been friends, sure I found her attractive at first, but she became a close friend of mine during the Long Night and even though we talked about it once, we just started laughing, it’s weird to think of her in that way.

**Noct:** That makes sense

**Prompto:** Yeah, it just didn’t feel right y’know? I didn’t love her like that 

**Noct:** What about Specs? 

**Ignis:** Nothing noteworthy recently no

**Gladio:** Uh uh Igy don’t even, what about that thing with you and Aranea a couple years back

**Noct:** WOAH WHAT? SPECS AND ARANEA HAD A THING?

**Prompto:** Yeah they date for a couple for months about uhh 4 or 5 years ago?

**Noct:** Spill Specs. Now.

**Ignis:** There isn’t much of note to say Aranea was a lovely woman and we were in a relationship for about seven months when we realized we were better off as friends and we broke up on mutual, amicable terms. 

**Gladio:** Yeah those two became even better friends after that 

**Noct:** Woah, that is wild

**Ignis:** Alright I do believe that is enough conversation for tonight, it is getting late everyone off to bed.

**Prompto:** Yes Mama Ignis

**Ignis:** Mum’s the word Prompto, now come here. 

**Noct:** Scoot over Gladio looks like we’re sharing tonight

**Gladio:** No surprises there

**Prompto:** Good night guys 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments and the thanks for all the people who left kudos! Your support means so much to me, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Stay safe and take care of yourselves out there, I really do hope this update brightened your day even just a little. Thank you all, you're amazing!


	3. Correspondence, Dreams, Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Prompto and Luna become pen pals because I said so, Noctis makes plans, and Gladio and Ignis vibe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAHHHH I AM SO LATE I'M SORRY ;A; 
> 
> Summer has been very busy here and writing is hard (This chapter was a formatting NIGHTMARE), but I'm back now and posting stuff for Promnis week and writing crack fix-its again xD Thank you to all of you who have been reading, leaving kudos, and commenting. It means a lot to me to see so many of you enjoying my silly story :) 
> 
> Here ya lovelies are, more on the way. I hope you guys enjoy!

Ignis wakes up around one in the morning with Noctis and Gladio still fast asleep to his right. Noctis was curled into a ball, huddled against the shield’s side, with Gladio’s haphazardly strewn over their Ki-Pri-no he was their king, Ignis decided. Noctis had become a king long ago.

In reality, traveling to the past could not undo the damage done by losing his home, his father, Lunafreya, and ten years of life to the Crystal. Ignis witnessed the Prince grow and rise to his role as the Chosen King, he was deserving of the title, it would be an insult to suggest the King had regressed in some way after spending so much time coming into his role. 

He was proud of his wayward Prince who became a true king, he just wished he had not had to lose so much in order to do so. 

The advisor sighed then glanced to his left and found it empty. There was no Prompto lying curled into his side. The bright moonlight caught his eye and he turned in its direction to see Prompto seated at the window seat gazing out at the view of Insomnia. Ignis sat up slowly and untangled himself from his two friends carefully in order to not wake them then made his way over to the blonde. 

“Prompto?” He called softly. Prompto jumps at the sudden noise and whips his head around, shoulders tense and eyes wild before his eyes land on Ignis. 

“I-Iggy you scared me.” The blonde says in a his too-cheery tone and smiles sheepishly, averting his eyes. 

Ignis frowns, he hated that tone, hated that Prompto hid from him. “My apologies Prompto, I hadn’t meant to frighten you.” Prompto waves his hands dismissively. “It’s okay, did I wake you?” 

“No, no I woke up on my own, why are you awake at this hour?” He asks concernedly. Prompto shifts and pats the space next to him, an unspoken invitation that meant he was open to talking about it. Ignis sits next to him and Prompto leans against him, the older man gently wraps an arm around his friend and waits patiently, when Prompt did this he was usually collecting his thoughts. 

Finally the blonde speaks. “I dreamt about my adoptive parents.” 

Ah, that wasn’t what Igis was expecting to say the least. Prompto so rarely spoke of his ‘parents’ if they could be called that. They were barely home, leaving Prompto to fend for himself from such a tender age. He was the only one who arrived in the past to an empty house, it made Ignis’s blood boil. Someone as radiant and kind as Prompto should always be greeted with love and adoration, not a cold, all but abandoned house.

Prompto’s voice broke the silence again. “It seems pointless to even be thinking about them. I already knew they weren’t there my first week of high school, or the second, or the third. I just-” Prompto’s breath hitches and he swallows thickly, tears pricking his eyes. 

“I just-hahaha-seeing you with your uncle, Gladio with his family, Noct with his dad again...It made me, well, lonely. You guys had someone you wanted to see again, someone waiting for you here. Me? I’m all alone.” The last words were choked out and a sob escaped Prompto as tears began to fall. 

The sight of Prompto crying brokenly felt like a punch in the chest for Ignis. He hated seeing Prompto cry more than anything else in the world. Prompto’s tears shouldn’t be wasted on those people who abandoned him, they weren’t worth Prompto’s sorrow. 

Strong arms wrap around the blonde’s waist and pull him into a warm solid mass. He could hear the faint heartbeat of one Ignis Scientia, it was grounding, comforting. He gripped Ignis’s shirt like a lifeline and Ignis stroked the blonde's hair as Prompto clinged to his shirt, letting him cry until he couldn’t anymore . 

Ignis leaned down and nuzzled his temple, then murmured in a low voice.“You’re never alone darling, Noctis, Gladio, and I all love you and wish you every happiness. Your parents don’t realize what they’ve lost, you’re a treasure Prompto and you’ll always have the three of us, always.”Prompto sniffled and Ignis pressed a featherlight kiss to his temple for pulling back and brushing his thumbs against soft, freckled cheeks to wipe away his tears.

“You’re right, thanks Iggy.” Prompto spoke softly, giving him a soft smile and Ignis swears he sees the sun in his friend. “I missed seeing your smile, Prompto.” He finds the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop himself. 

There’s a moment of silence where they both stare at each other, Prompto’s cheeks erupt in an alarming shade of red and Ignis clears his throat and averts his eyes, a faint flush appearing on his face as well. 

There was the Strange Occurrence again, when he and Prompto said or did something that ended in twin flush faces and awkward silence. It had happened for the first time when they were still teenagers; Prompto was helping Ignis dry the dishes when Ignis passed him a whisk and Prompto had fumbled and dropped the whisk. They both reached out to grab it at the same time, instead they grabbed a hold of each other’s hands. Ignis remembered the only thought that occupied his mind in that moment was how soft and warm Prompto’s hands were. They locked eyes and flushed red for a few awkward moments before quietly going back to their task at hand. 

There was another time just shortly after Prompto and Noct’s graduation that stuck out. After the ceremony the four friends, plus the King, Cor, Clarus, and Iris had piled into cars and headed to the Citadel for the celebratory party for the pair. He regarded the night fondly, he and Gladio teased and praised the two graduates, telling them how proud they were between playful jabs at their sleep schedules (Prompto) and eating habits (Noctis). Noctis rolled his eyes at the teasing and elbowed them good naturedly, but there was the tell tale reddening of his cheeks that gave away his embarrassment, and Prompto…

Prompto flushed an adorable shade of red, beaming proudly, eyes glittering with excitement and something else Ignis spent nights wondering about for weeks after as he laughed and pulled Ignis into a tight hug, claiming he couldn’t have done it without him. Not them,  _ him. _

Ignis was sure Prompto could feel the heat radiating off his cheeks then. He pulled back from the hug shyly, red as Ignis and the two averted eyes until Noctis came to save them from their own awkwardness. 

There were many other instances increasing in frequency during their roadtrip like they time Prompto was turned into a frog by a naga, when they were mistaken for newly weds at a store, that time Ignis had spilled his drink over Prompto at camp after Noctis barrelled into him. Each time Ignis was overcome with how endearing Prompto was, how he wished nothing more than to take his hand and kiss those soft looking lips. 

Ignis Scientia wasn’t a weak man, but by the Six he was  _ helpless _ against Prompto Argentum’s charm. 

“I’m sure you missed seeing a lot of things, Iggy.” Prompto reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. Ignis lips twitched into a faint smile and he squeezed back ever so gently. “The moon is beautiful tonight.” Prompto cocked his head in the direction of the sky and Ignis turned to look up at the night sky.

It was indeed beautiful, a full, pale moon hung overhead casting down it’s ethereal light. Behind it a sea of stars dotted the blanket of darkness, twinkling softly as if teasing those who gazed upon them. 

“Indeed, I’ll admit I missed this sight.”

“It’s so peaceful tonight.” Prompto turned to look back at Noctis and Gladio who slept still, both completely relaxed, then to Ignis who gave his hand another squeeze and stood up. “Shall we go back to bed?”

“Yeah, let’s.” Prompto yawned and stood up to follow him back to bed.

* * *

**A Messenger of the Oracle leaves a letter in the mailbox of an apartment in Insomnia.**

_ Dearest Prompto,  _

_ Words cannot express my sincerest gratitude for what you have done for Noctis. Your letter touched my heart, I am honored to have served as an inspiration for someone so kind and earnest to become friends for Noctis. He is lucky to have someone so dedicated to him.  _

_ I am thrilled that you wrote to me, even after all this time. I feel as if we forged our own bond, don’t you? I was thrilled when Umbra returned with your letter and Pryna was thrilled as well! She wouldn’t stop barking and pawing at the paper as if you were there.  _

_ You left an impact on the three of us, just as you have with Noctis. I would ask you to continue to support Noctis, but it seems my plea may be unnecessary.  _

_ Thank you for sending the group photo of you, Noctis, Ignis, and Gladiolus. Noctis looks so grown up in his uniform. The chocobo sticker was a nice touch as well, do you perhaps like chocobos? Your hair resembles that of chocobo feathers, it is adorable.  _

_ Thank you again for writing to me again. Six knows Noctis doesn’t do so nearly enough. I look forward to your next letter! Oh and please Prompto, call me Luna, I think us old friends of sorts. _

_ -With love, _

_ Luna  _

* * *

_ Dear Luna, _

_ I’m flattered you think of me as a friend! I’ve always wanted to meet you one day, but I thought you were always busy doing Oracle duties and wouldn’t have the time. I missed Pryna too, I’m glad she hasn’t forgotten me after all these years, she tackled me to the floor and gave me lots of doggy kisses! I was thrilled to see her again.  _

_ I love chocobos! They’re so cute and the most loyal companions ever! I took the pictures too, it took forever to wrangle those three on for a group photo. I’m sending you more photos I took around Insomnia and of the guys. I hope that you enjoy them. (Don’t tell Iggy I took a picture of him with flour in his hair!) _

_ That’s what he gets for teasing me hmph! _

_ I hope you’re doing alright, being stuck inside the Fleuret Manor must get dull after a while. Don’t worry, I get the feeling you won’t be stuck for long. _

_ -Prompto  _

* * *

**7:45 P.M | May 7th**

**Noct:** Hey Iggy?

**Ignis:** Something the matter Noct?

**Noct:** I was just thinking about something

**Ignis:** I don't suppose you’d like to share your thoughts? 

**Noct:** Well you know how we just sat through that meeting right? Outer Lucis doesn’t have the same benefits crown citizens have and they’re Lucians. We know what it’s like living outside the Wall, I want to propose some things that’ll help outer Lucis

**Ignis:** It thrills me you want to do so Noct, what do you have in mind?

**Noct:** Funding for better healthcare, more guards in the cities, education, preparations for the Long Night too, daemon-warding lights like the ones Cindy made, organizing emergency relief.

**Ignis:** Noct, those all sound like grand ideas, I’m proud of you for stepping into your role as King, ah Crown Prince?

**Noct:** Yeah? I just...we shouldn’t be so divided as a nation at a time like this. We’re trying to change things right? I want all my people to have a better future, and if we can’t prevent the Long Night then at least we have five years to prepare for what’s coming.

**Ignis:** I understand, I suppose that means you’ll be writing up a proposal?

**Noct:** Yeah, but there’s just one problem..

**Ignis:** What might that be?

**Noct:** The Council, they’ll refuse my proposal if I presented it now, spout some bull about all our resources needing to go into the war.

**Ignis:** What do you suggest then?

**Noct:** Prompto, we’re planning on taking down the MT production facility right? If we hit the Niffs where it hurts then the Council will back off and my proposal should go through

**Ignis:** When did you get so crafty? I’m impressed.

**Noct:** Thanks Specs :D

* * *

**9:34 A.M | May 8th**

**Prompto:** Noct.   
**Prompto:** Noct!   
**Prompto:** NOCT WAKE UP YOU IDIOT QUIT SLEEPING IN CLASS!

**Noct:** What? It’s Lucian history, I could give this lecture with my eyes closed, speaking of which back to sleep 

**Prompto:** Don’t you dare noct i’ll tell iggy

**Noct:** zzZZZZzzz

**Prompto** : It’s a miracle you graduated the first time around 

**Noct:** I know right? Thank specs for that

**Prompto:** What WOULD we do without Iggy?

**Noct:** Well I imagine I would privy to a lot of pining in my life.

**Prompto** : We’ve been over this Noct, Iggy doesn’t return my feelings.

**Noct:** Sure he doesn’t now stop texting in class

**Prompto:** :P

* * *

**Gladio:** Cor keeps looking at us

**Ignis:** Well you did break a training dummy in half 

**Gladio:** Says the man who laid me flat on the mat with a blindfold on.

**Ignis:** Hmm yes I did do that didn’t I?

**Gladio:** Don’t look so smug about it, maybe we should tone it down in training with people around 

**Ignis:** Yes, it does look suspicious how we suddenly fight like seasoned veterans instead of Crownsguard who’ve never left the city.

**Ignis:** On the note of leaving the city however, the MT facility. Noctis and I spoke yesterday about it yet again

**Gladio:** It’s been a month Ignis, I’m sure Prompto is adjusted enough to where he can handle a trip to Nifelheim don’t worry so much Iggy, Prompto can take care of himself

**Ignis:** I didn’t say anything regarding Prompto!

**Gladio:** Don’t need to, your face says it all Iggy, I’ve known you since we were kids

**Ignis:** Fine yes, I am worried about Prompto going on a secret espionage mission to take down a secure military facility where our enemy mass produces daemon bio-weapons, excuse my concern, I’m sure it’s perfectly safe, nothing to fret about.

**Gladio:** We’ve been over this Ignis, Prompto won’t be alone, we'll be his eyes and ears here in Lucis.

**Ignis:** I understand, but I cannot help but be worried after what happened to Prompto in Nifelheim the last time.

**Gladio:** It won’t happen again, we won’t let it happen again. Ardyn won’t tear us apart, not this time. 

**Ignis:** Yes, yes you have a point Gladio. my apologie, I lost my head for a moment. 

**Glado:** Don’t apologize Iggy, you know I got your back ( ᐛ )و

**Ignis: (＾▽＾)**

* * *

_ Dearest Prompto,  _

_ Your letter brought me many laughs and joys, thank you truly. You are a considerate soul, I long for the days I will be able to travel across Eos and fulfil my duties as Oracle. My brother Ravus, he is misguided, but his heart is good. He thinks he can protect me and change fate by barring me from my duties as Oracle, but the will of the god...I do wish it could be changed.  _

_ Enough talk of such things however, I would like to ask if you perhaps would share more stories about Noctis from your time together Prompto. _

_ -With love,  _

_ Luna _

* * *

**4:34** **P.M | May 13th**

There was something oddly calming about cleaning the classroom. Perhaps it was the simplicity of the action or the nostalgia of it. When he attended high school originally, Noctis never cared much for cleaning time, he hated cleaning as evidence of his apartment, he found it to be a chore. However, now just simply wiping the windows while Prompto swept the floor behind him, Noctis felt at peace. 

High school had been a much simpler time, it is a much simpler time. Selfishly, foolishly really, Noctis wanted every day to be like these days. Day of peace where everyone was safe, untouched by the horrors that the gods had forced upon them all, where his father was still alive and Noctis would gracefully take up the mantle of King from him so he could finally rest. 

Prompto elbows him playfully, but he sees the hint of worry in his eyes. Noctis merely nods and waves dismissively and Prompto goes back to his task. His gaze lingers on the blonde for a moment longer. Prompto lacked the scars Adryn had inflicted upon him in Zegnatus, well the physical ones at least, his eyes weren’t permanently bloodshot and baggy with dark circles around them like they had been before, his skin wasn’t deathly pale from the lack of sun either. 

Ironically, he looked innocent, untouched by war, but Noctis knew better. He knew Prompto held deep psychological scars from his time in Nifelheim, but he was strong and lived. 

They lived, all of them. 

Noctis wiped the last bit of cleaner off the window. The glass shone brightly in the sunlight, Noctis’s reflection stared back at him, beyond that the view of the school’s courtyard and Insomnia further back. There was still work to be done, and sights like this one Noctis wished to protect. 

He’d start on his proposal when he got home. 

Prompto yawns beside him and leans on his friend. “You done, Noct?” Noctis yawned after him, it was contagious. “Yeah, come on let’s go put these supplies back and head out.” Prompto nodded and the two bid some of their friendlier classmates farewell before grabbing their bags and heading to the supply closet. 

“What were you thinking about dude? You seemed pretty deep in thought earlier.” Prompto asks curiously.

Noctis shrugs. “Nothing in particular, just about our first time in high school compared to now. It feels like a dream y'know?” 

“Yeah, it’s so odd being fifteen again and acting like nothing ever happened. I don’t know it’s kinda unsettling how carefree everything is, I keep thinking about how that’s all going to change.”

Noctis ruffles his hair and closes the supply closet and the two make their way to the entrance. “I know, but we got a plan right? We got this.” 

Prompto’s lips quirk. “Yeah, you’re right.”

* * *

**Prompto:** How are your eyes feeling Iggy? 

**Ignis:** Hello Prompto, they’re adjusting to the light quite well, I don’t need to wear sunglasses constantly anymore. 

**Prompto:** That’s good! I’m glad you're adjusting well, and in only a month!

**Ignis:** Thank you Prompto, I’m thrilled as well. 

**Prompto:** I guess soon we’ll have to launch phase one of our plan into action huh? 

**Ignis:** Yes.

**Prompto:** I can feel your concern from here Ignis, I’ll be okay. Promise!   
**Prompto:** Verstael Besithia is going down!

**Ignis:** It always astounds me how you can be so optimistic despite everything you’ve been through. 

**Prompto:** Lol well someone needs to be. 

**Ignis:** I suppose you are right. 

* * *

**Iris:** Gladdy!!!!

**Gladio:** What’s up Iris? 

**Iris:** R u busy today?

**Gladio:** Nah can’t say I am why?

**Iris:** GOOD!    
**Iris:** can you take me shopping pllllleeeeeeaaaassssseeeeeeeeeee?

**Gladio:** Well because you said please, sure

**Iris:** Yes! 

* * *

**Gladio:** Yo, I’m taking Iris shopping later, i’m gonna stop at Kenny Crow’s you guys want anything?

**Noct:** Aight have fun, get me a double decker and fries

**Prompto:** Send pics if she makes you dress up! Chilli fries for me

**Noct:** Oh good Prompto, I wanted to go over the plan with you again

**Ignis:** One more check in? And no Kenny’s for me Gladio, I have dinner plans.

**Noct:** Oh? Got a date Specs?

**Prompto:** WHAT?! IGGY….?!

**Ignis:** Don’t be absurd Noct, I’m having dinner with the King to gossip about you, obviously.

**Noct:** Oh right I forgot you and dad had those dinners and you’ve been spending too much time around Prompto, you're starting to sound like him. 

**Ignis:** There are worse people to resemble :P

**Gladio:** At least he’s loosened up 

**Noct:** anyway Prompto, while you’re in the base do you think you can steal the data from Besithia’s lab? We could use it to figure out what’s going on in Nifelheim.

**Prompto:** You got it noct!

* * *

_ Luna,  _

_ Hey Luna, what if I told you I knew a way we could get you out of the Manor? I know you need to complete your Oracle duties and you can’t be locked away in the Manor to do that. Here me out, so….. _

* * *

_ Dearest Prompto,  _

_ I’ll be waiting, thank you.  _

_ With love,  _

_ Luna _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed yourself. Not as humorous as the last two chapter, this was mostly a chapter for setting stuff up to go down in chapter 4 >:0 I'm still new to writing the in the FFXV world so any feed back in appreciated. I'll see you guys back here for chapter 4, laterz!


	4. Chocobros Kinda Sus and Nifelheim Gets Dunked On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Prompto shoots 2 men in the man and jailbreaks a Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update in September I said, It'll be simple I said. I'm a clown, my bad.

Cor:  
So are we finally going to address this or not? 

**Clarus:** There’s a lot of things we should be addressing Cor

**Regis:** Like the war with Nifelheim

**Clarus:** Or the fact Iris wants to talk to boys 

**Regis:** Or how you obviously have parental feelings when it comes to Argentum

**Clarus:** Or your shocking lack of a love life

**Regis:** You’re going to need to be more specific. 

**Cor:** I hate you both.  
 **Cor** : and I don’t want to hear about my lack of a love life when you two were pining messes with your wives 

**Regis:** I suppose I can’t argue there

**Cor:** But no, are we going to address the strange behavior of our prince and his friends? 

**Regis:** Ah yes, Noctis has been remarkably proactive during meetings and has been taking on more of his duties as duties, usually he skirts around them. 

**Clarus:** Gladio and Ignis have been spending more time in the training room than usual. I observed their training once and they’re fighting even more sync than I have ever seen. 

**Regis:** What’s more Noctis hasn’t complained at all about training, then there’s Prompto Argentum, those three boys became quite close with Prompto rather quickly.

**Cor:** It’s almost as if they’ve known each other forever

**Regis:** What do you suggest we do?

**Cor:** They seem to be skittish everytime I observe them, I have seen Noctis and Ignis crammed in the library together muttering about something, but when I approached they scrambled away. 

**Clarus:** Gladio is completely relaxed around Prompto, it’s like he trusts him completely. I know my son is normally very cautious around civilians, but he has no issues with leaving Prompto alone with his Prince

**Regis:** Ignis as well, along with the random appearance of sunglasses, he always speaks highly of Prompto. It’s honestly adorable the way he lights up when he talks about him. 

**Cor** : It’s unnerving.

**Clarus:** Feeling protective are we Cor?

**Cor:** Feeling the gray hairs Amicitia? 

**Clarus:** I would be offended were not for the fact that I’m BALD

**Cor:** Oh, my mistake you’re too old for hair now. 

**Regis:** Now, now you two, play nice.

**Cor:** No

**Clarus:** No

**Regis:** This is treason

**Cor:** You can’t tell me what to do, you still won’t eat your brussel sprouts

**Regis:** Shut up, Cor.

**Cor:** Anyway back to what I was saying before the kids? 

**Clarus:** I get the feeling Gladio isn’t telling me something, you don’t see him during the night, he looks so...stiff

**Regis:** Noct will be moving into his apartment soon, but he seems anxious to leave the Citadel, more so than I’ve ever seen him before

**Cor:** I think he’s worried about _you_ Regis

**Regis:** I wish he wouldn’t be

**Clarus:** Everyone is worried Regis, you don’t look so hot these days 

**Regis:** That’s enough, we’re talking about the boys, what should we do then? 

**Clarus:** I don’t think we can approach them, they’re obviously skittish and don’t want to talk about whatever it is that’s bothering them

**Cor:** So we wait it out?

**Regis:** I suppose so, but perhaps we can do something to let them know we’re here?

**Clarus:** I’m going to message Gladiolus

**Regis:** I’ll do the same for Noct, do try to do something about that boy of yours Cor

**Cor:** HE”S NOT MY SON

**Regis:** Of course not. 

* * *

**Clarus:** Gladio, do you have plans later tonight?

**Gladio:** No not really, after I’m done with training I’m pretty much free unless Noct wants to go somewhere

**Clarus:** Good, you know what I bought today?

**Gladio:** What?

**Clarus:** _movies.png_

**Gladio:** No way dad is that what I think it is?

**Clarus:** If you’re asking if it's the complete saga of Sir Altius and the Knights of Ravatogh, then yes it is.

**Gladio:** I haven’t seen that in _forever_ dad 

**Clarus:** Do you remember? You used to love these movies

**Gladio:** I loved the books more, but dad that’s so cool I remember you and I building a fort to watch these in 

**Clarus:** You always fell asleep halfway through the second movie, right there on your mother’s chest 

**Gladio:** Mom...I had forgotten I used to do that 

**Clarus** : She’d never want to wake you up, said you always looked like a little angel when you were sleeping. 

**Clarus** : Definitely not when you were awake though

**Gladio** : DAD!

**Clarus:** You used to constantly cry make a ruckus, breaking your grandmother;s china and waking us up in the middle of the night because you stayed up reading scary books 

**Gladio:** I only broke grandma’s cup once, it was an accident! 

**Clarus:** You did the book thing far too often though, my little bibliomaniac. 

**Gladio:** DAAAAAD

**Clarus:** In all seriousness, I’m proud of you son and know you mother would be if she saw you know, she always believed you’d be a great Shield. 

**Gladio** : thanks you dad [ 😭😭😭 ](https://emojipedia.org/loudly-crying-face/#:~:text=Emoji%20Meaning,uncontrollable%20laughter%20or%20overwhelming%20joy.&text=Loudly%20Crying%20Face%20was%20approved,to%20Emoji%201.0%20in%202015.)

**Clarus:** No son don’t cry before you start making me cry! [ 😭 ](https://emojipedia.org/loudly-crying-face/#:~:text=Emoji%20Meaning,uncontrollable%20laughter%20or%20overwhelming%20joy.&text=Loudly%20Crying%20Face%20was%20approved,to%20Emoji%201.0%20in%202015.)

**Gladio:** I’m not crying!  
 **Gladio:** ….I love you papa

**Clarus:** I love you too son, you know you can come to me about anything at all right?

**Gladio:** I know papa, I know. Thanks for being here, really. 

**Clarus:** Anytime son

**Gladio:** So movie night?

**Clarus:** Definitely 

**Gladio:** I’ll tell Iris then

* * *

**Ignis:** Do you have everything? 

**Prompto:** Yes, I have everything Ignis.

**Ignis:** Are you sure? Guns? Headset? Rations? Do you have sufficient ammo, armor, and curatives?

**Prompto** : Iggy.

**Ignis** : Apologies Prompto, you can never be too prepared in Nifelheim 

**Prompto:** I’ve dealt with the facility before Ignis, I’ll be okay trust me. 

**Gladio:** We talked about this Iggy 

**Noct:** NO TEXTING AND DRIVING GLADIO

**Gladio:** We’re outside of Prom’s house, Noct

**Ignis:** Yes I’m aware, my apologies 

**Noct:** Oh right

**Gladio:** Dumbass 

**Prompto:** Don’t apologize Iggy you worry about us all, though I wish you wouldn’t so much 

**Ignis:** I’ll always worry about you, Prompto.

**Prompto:** I’ll worry about you too, Iggy.

**Noct:** Are you two done? I need to give Prompto his guns. 

**Prompto:** Right I’m coming out now noct! 

**Noct:** I already know you’re gay as fuck prom

**Ignis:** Language!

**Prompto:** haha real funny noctis, should take this act on the road 

**Gladio:** Nah, #LetNoctisSayFuck remember?

**Noct:** I’m 30 and I died for this planet, I earned it.

**Prompto:** aksjdksa he has the most deadpan look on his face rn 

**Gladio:** The car’s ready for you, inconspicuous just like you asked

**Ignis:** There’s extra equipment in the trunk, registration is in the glove box

**Prompto:** Thanks Iggy! 

**Ignis:** Of course darling

**Prompto:** …. 

**Prompto:** haha 

**Noct:** …. 

**Gladio:**.... 

**Noct:** Wow didn’t know someone could turn this red 

**Prompto** : Shut up noct 

**Noct:** You can’t make me do anything 

**Prompto:** Well thanks for dropping off these babies Noct, I better head out now if I want to make it to Hammerhead before noon.

**Gladio:** Better hope that the car doesn’t conk out on you again

**Prompto:** Hahaha you just had to bring that up didn’t you? 

**Noct:** I’d rather not be reminded of that particular instance

**Ignis:** Or how Cid blatantly robbed us blind? 

**Gladio:** Yeah and that.

**Prompto:** I'll text you guys when I reach Hammerhead

**Ignis:** Be safe Prompto

**Noct:** Gotcha 

**Gladio:** Take care out there Blondie

**Noctis:** And there he goes….well guys we better do what we can here.

**Ignis:** Right, we have a meeting today with the council, I suppose you'll be presenting your proposal, Noct?

**Noct:** Yep, let's hope we can convince them this is a good idea 

**Gladio:** If anyone can it'll be you and Iggy

* * *

**Prom:** Made it to Hammerhead.

**Noct:** awesome

**Prompto:** Yeah, I ran into Cindy and Cid 

**Gladio:** Prom

**Ignis:** Oh Prompto

**Prompto** : No it’s okay, I knew they wouldn’t remember anything

**Noct:** Still, Cindy was your friend right

**Gladio:** Like two peas in a pod

**Prompto:** She’s still Cindy no matter what, it’s okay we can make new memories. One’s without the threat of death looming over our heads.

**Noct:** As optimistic as ever

**Ignis:** He never stops being optimistic 

**Gladio:** It’s what makes Blondie, Blondie.  
 **GLadio:** Yo Prom

**Prompto** : Yeah?

**Gladio:** I can hear you thinking, don’t worry, the Mt’s won’t bother them anymore if we end it here

**Prompto:** Yeah.  
 **Prompto:** Y’know being back in hammerhead brings back a lot of memories 

**Noct:** Good or bad

**Prompto:** Both. And before and after the crystal took you. I’m in Takka’s restaurant right now and I can remember when we got our first meal from this place, but also Gladio, Iggy, Iris, and I would stumble into here a lot to eat after long hunts 

**Ignis:** Yes, I would help Takka cook meals for civilians or other hunters sometimes as well. 

**Gladio:** Cindy would join us sometimes too if she was up late running repairs 

**Noct:** There’s so much i’ve missed  
 **Noct:** I should’ve been there with you guys 

**Ignis:** Don’t be absurd Noct. That was completely out of your control, you couldn’t stop the Crystal from taking you. 

Gladio: Ignis is right noct, ain't nothing we could’ve done that first time around, but we can now 

**Prompto:** Listen to them noct, we don’t blame you and you shouldn’t blame yourself either

**Noct:** okay, okay. Thanks you guys

**Prompto:** No problem, now i gotta get back on the road

**Ignis:** Drive safely 

**Prompto:** Later

* * *

**1:00 A.M**

**Prompto:** Made it to Altissia, checked into the Levile. 

**1:23 A.M**

Ignis: Sleep well 

**Prompto:** Iggy! How did the meeting go? 

**Ignis:** Very well, the councilmen were very impressed with Noct’s presentation 

**Prompto:** That’s awesome!

Ignis: It is, we’ll be having another meeting in the morning 

**Prompto:** Guess that means we’ll both have long days ahead of us huh?

**Ignis:** Indeed

**Gladio:** Go to sleep you two

**Prompto:** hey gladdy ;D

**Gladio:** hey prom, glad you got to Altsissia alright, now we can finally head to bed 

**Prompto:** Were you two waiting for me?

**Noct:** Yeah we were, you should feel honored, I have to wake up early tomorrow and i'm Sacrificing even more precious sleep for you 

**Prompto:** Oh hush you drama king

**Noct:** You’re not my dad you can’t tell me what to do 

**Prompto:** But ignis can

**Ignis:** Yes I can, now off to bed, all of you 

**Prompto:** Sure thing mama iggy

**3:23 A.M**

**Prompto:** Do you think that since Noct can talk to animals he’s a disney princess?

**Noct:** Carbuncle doesn’t count and go the fuck to sleep prom

**Prompto:** what about that cat then and also no u

**Noct:** that cat was my spirit animal 

**Prompto:** you guys have those?

**Noct:** no dumbass go to bed

**Prompto:** Fine but what about umbra

**Noct:** He’s Luna’s. If anything, _she’s_ a disney princess

**Prompto:** Just accept your destiny as a disney princess, Noct.

**Noct:** Well shit I want to trade in my destiny for that one 

**Prompto:** yeah way better than sacrificial lamb

**Noct:** Maybe not sleeping beauty though, I’ve had enough of years long naps 

**Prom:** Yeah, good idea

**Noct:** cant believe you made me answer that im going to bed 

**Prom:** night princess

**Noct:** fuck off prom

* * *

If you asked Noctis, saying the King’s councilmen were a stubborn bunch would be a sore understatement. As he sat in his seat, staring down at his paper contemplating flinging the file at Councilmen Sibrand head for the tenth time in the last 5 minutes, Noctis wonders why he even bothered to call this stupid meeting.  
  
“-And these preposterous plans would drain our treasury dry! We have war to pay for, outer Lucis has dealt just fine without these “provisions!” They can survive a little longer.” The snobby voice of the councilmen blares through the room. 

Noctis glances over to him having his screaming fit, he swears he can see him frothing from the mouth. Councilmen Theodosius Archibald Sibrand III was the ringleader of the pretentious assholes of his father’s council, always shooting down plans for domestic improvements, he refused to do anything about the immigrant district’s poor conditions. Everytime improvements to outer Lucis were brought up, he was there, fighting those proposals every step of the way.

Soon he zones out, counting the ribbons on the polished wood of the table. He’s up to 26 when a Glaive rushes into the council room out of breath and wide eyed. The room goes quiet and Regis stands alert. “Has something happened Glaive?” He asks stoically, but Noctis can see the worry behind his eyes. 

The Glaive makes his way over to the king and whispers something into his ear. Regis’s eyes go wide in shock and he lets out a soft gasp.

For a moment Noctis is gripped by a paralyzing fear that they had failed and Prompto had been captured by the Empire, then the King speaks again. “Last night, someone infiltrated Zegnautus Keep.” 

Clarus sits up, alert and speaking in a hurried tone. “What of the Emperor?” Regis looks over to Clarus intensely. 

“Aldercapt is dead.” 

* * *

**Noctis:** I would just like to inform you that everyone at the Citadel is losing their shit, good job Prom

**Prompto:** :D

**Ignis:** Snuck into an impregnable fortress and the most secure Magicteck Production facility and wiped out Aldercapt and Besithia undetected? You’re amazing, Prompto. 

**Gladio:** Hah! I knew you could do it blondie.

**Ignis:** Be careful Prompto, the Empire will be looking for whoever assassinated the Emperor. 

**Noctis:** Yeah, you may want to lay low for a while 

**Prompto** :...Gotcha

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS: THE ORACLE GOES MISSING SHORTLY AFTER THE ASSASSINATION OF EMPEROR IDEOLAS ALCERCAPT! ROUGE MT UNITS SUSPECTED!**

* * *

**Noctis:** I said “lay low” not “kidnap Luna” 

**Prompto:** I didn’t kidnap anyone! She knew I was coming, plus it was the perfect chance to collect her while the empire was distracted.

**Gladio:** Holy shit Blondie, how are you even alive?

**Prompto:** I’m a scrappy mf

**Noctis:** You’re in for it now

**Ignis:** Prompto

**Gladio:** Oh no 

**Ignis:** Darling, that was dangerous 

**Prompto:** Sorry Iggy, but I couldn’t say no to Luna, she needed help

**Ignis:** You’re big heart will get you into trouble 

**Prompto:** Fret not Ignis, Prompto and I are being very cautious. 

**Noct:** !!!

**Noct:** LUNA!!!!

**Prompto** : Hello, dear Noctis. :)  
 **Prompto:** It’s been sometime since our last meeting

**Noct:** There’s so much we have to talk about when you get here, be safe.

**Prompto:** Don’t worry Noct, I got her. -Prom

**Noct:** Thanks Prom

**Gladio:** Where are you guys now?

**Prompto:** We managed to get out of Tenebrae, we’re on the train to Cartanica, then rendezvous with Ravus in Altissia.  
 **Prompto:** Oh yeah, I ran into Aranea while I was heading out of Gralea

**Noct:** What happened?

**Prompto:** I told her I shot the Emperor

**Gladio:** You WHAT? WHY?

**Prompto:** Relax Gladio, she had her doubts about the empire even this far back  
 **Prompto:** Plus I think she was in shock? She gave me a lift to Fenestella Manor, it’s really pretty there. Wish i could’ve been there with you guys, but I was kinda busy having an identity crisis

**Noct:** Oh yeah…

**Prompto:** Don’t sound so depressed Noct. I know who I am. 

**Noct:** That remind me, any news of Ardyn? 

**Prompto:** I managed to snag his contact information while at the Keep, I’ll text you it.

**Noct:** You’re the best Prom

**Ignis:** Text me when you board the ferry, I’ll meet you two at Galdin Quay 

**Prompto:** What? Iggy you sure you’re up for driving that far?

**Ignis:** I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me

**Prompto** : Okay if you say so  
 **Prompto:** Luna and I are gonna grab a bite and I’m gonna show her what King’s Knight is

**Noct:** Do it!

* * *

**Noctis:** Hello, Chancellor Izunia.

**Ardyn:** My now isn’t this an interesting turn of events

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my silly crack fic. What's in store for our heroes now? 
> 
> I have a [ a Tumblr](https://tropical-halo-stuff.tumblr.com/) now! Free free to yell at me. 
> 
> For anyone who is looking for a place to yell about how much you love these boys I recommend the [ Chocobros Discord Server!](https://discord.gg/m2TtPzGP5U) It's a really fun place and I've met so many cool people there. 
> 
> Well, that's all for now. See you guys next update!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have accidentally fallen into FFXV hell, oops? I have been wanting to write a chat fic for a long time now and I'm super excited to finally be writing this story. Hope you all have a happy time reading!


End file.
